Amor Vincit Omnia: Love Conquers Everything
by anxious
Summary: COMPLETED! Sora doesn't believe in love. So what is it about Matt, who is everything she hates: reckless, disorganized, and a musician, that makes it so hard for her to follow her own rules?
1. Going to School

**Amor**** Vincit Omnia**

Love conquers everything

**…………………**

**Mimi**

**…………………**

"Mimi?" the anxious voice of my mother called from the other side of the door, "Are you in there?"

"Yeah." Lip gloss, check. Mascara, check. Eye shadow, check.

"It's 8:05 already…shouldn't you be at school by now?"

_Please. _My mother worries too much. It's not like I would be late for school on purpose. I just needed to get ready, I mean, so what if I woke up late today. I _have_ to look flawless every time I go out in public, not like my best friend, Sora, who just throws on jeans and a t-shirt without any consideration matching or color coordination. "It's okay, Mom. I'm going right now!" I took my purse and books, and opened the door, where my mother was frowning at me. "See you tonight!" I flashed an innocent smile and walked out the door. I actually _like _school, okay? It's not like I skip school everyday. Well, the main reason I go to school is because of Matt…

**_…………_****………**

**Matt**

**…………………**

"Hey, man. Remember we have band practice after school okay?" a guy in my band said A/N: I don't know their names…. "Yeah, I'll be there." I opened my locker. Hmm. What did I need today? I took out a pen and a note book. "Um…Matt?" I turned around and saw a girl, I think she was a freshman, behind me, blushing. I…I've…well. I've liked you for a long time and…I'm a big fan of yours! So…please accept this!" She thrust a bag of homemade cookies at me with a letter attached to the top. Then she ran away. Huh. I looked at the cookies. "I see you haven't lost your charm, Ishida." I turned around and saw Tai Kamiya, my best friend, who was currently reading the love letter that was attached to the bag. Wait. How did he get that letter so quickly? "This one says that she's willing to go _all the way_ if you be her boyfriend. Yeah. That's true love." He smirked at me. "Hey, if I were you, I wouldn't pass that up, considering the place in your life you're in right now."

"What are you trying to say? I'm _still_ the object of this school's and this town's affection."

"Yeah. Right. You forgot to mention that you have a _bit _of competition for that title."

Blank stare. "What are you talking about, Tai." He stared at me. "I'm talking about _me_! I'm equally if not more attractive than you. I mean, you're just the scrawny musician. I'm the muscular athlete." _Great._"You think that." I threw a cookie at him and walked away.

**_…………_****………**

**Sora**

**_…………_****………**

_Beep. Beep. Beep!!!!! _Ughhhh. What time is it? I looked at the clock beside my bed. 8:15.

Shit. Now I'm late for school!!! I climbed out of bed and threw on my school uniform. Of all the days for me to be late! I bet even Mimi came to school before me. I hurriedly brushed my teeth and hair and ran out the door.

While running to school, I saw a brown head of hair walking calmly down the street. Was that—

"Mimi???" I caught up with her. "What the hell are you doing?" She glanced at me. "Oh, hey Sora! You're late too? Hmm, what happened? Having a bad day?" She smiled as I caught my breath. Running without eating anything is tiring, even if you're on the tennis team. "Why are you walking?!" Mimi looked at me, "Unlike you, Sora, I don't really take my schoolwork as seriously. I'm perfectly satisfied with getting a B, and I don't care if I'm late for first period. Which, for me, would be gym. _Please,_ okay? I mean, who wants to get sweaty first thing in the morning? Then you're forced to shower with a bunch of other girls, and you have absolutely no privacy." I rolled my eyes. I knew I shouldn't have asked. Every time I did, she would rant about how _unfair _it was for her to have gym for first period, or for her, to have gym at all. Mimi looked at me, and then frowned. "Geez, Sora! Did you even wash your face this morning? You look horrible."

"Thanks, Mimi. Thanks. And for your information, I did wash my face."

"You should care about your looks more often. I'm not trying to be vain or anything, but sometimes it's important to care about your appearance. You're very pretty, if only you would just—"

"Sorry, Mimi, but it's getting pretty late, and I really can't be late for science, so I'll see you at school, okay?" I waved to her and took off on a sprint.

**_…………_****………**

**Tai**

**_…………_****………**

"Uh…hey, Joe. Is that the way you're really supposed to do this?" I glanced nervously at the beaker in front of us. "Aren't you supposed to add the salt _after _the magnesium? Or…" I looked at the instructions… "Listen, Tai. I know how to do this, trust me." Joe concentrated the measurements and carefully poured it in. "You better be happy that I'm helping you." He wrote down the data. "It's not my fault Sora decided not to show up today, leaving me without a lab partner." I glanced towards the door.

"That's unlike Sora. I wonder where she is." Joe looked around, then at me. "I hope she's okay."

Just then, Sora appeared in the doorway. My heart fell to my stomach. She was panting, and her face was a little red, but when she looked at me, she smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back.


	2. Clubbing

**Author Note: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!! I'm so happy that you guys gave me feedback! I almost literally broke into tears of happiness…Thanks again!

**Another Note:** To those of you who didn't see the paragraphs correctly, I'm sorry! The thing is, I can see it, but I guess you guys can't, so I'll try to fix this…somehow. If the same thing occurs in this chapter as the first one, please tell me!

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

Love Conquers Everything

Chapter Two – Clubbing

**…………………………………**

**Sora**

**…………………………………**

"Okay, here's the thing." Mimi dipped a French fry in ketchup and popped it in her mouth. "Matt's band has a gig at the 'Q' Club on Friday, and—"

"Mimi! You're still hung up on Matt!?" Mimi rolled her eyes at me at ate another French fry, "Your point, Sora?"

"You know very well that it's nothealthy to do this to yourself. I mean, love doesn't even exist! You just _believe _that you are, but really, it's just all attraction and lust. I mean, sure you think you like someone, and you think it just might be love, but really, it's just for that moment, not even emotional feelings are there, you're just attracted to him, that's all. And let's say that you _do_ get together, both of you soon become bored later on, and guess what? _Feelings die. _Yeah, that's right. So, how can you be in love with someone if the _feelings, _if there are any, _DIE!? _You're just on a one way ticket to getting hurt!"

"Sora. Please. I'm begging you. Not this 'Oh, I don't believe in love, independent woman' crap while I'm eating, okay?"

"Well, all I'm trying to say is—"

"Shut it. I don't want to hear it." Mimi rolled her eyes again then calmly sipped her iced tea. "What I was _trying _to say _before you so rudely interrupted _is that Matt has a gig at the 'Q' Club on Friday nights, and I just thought _maybe _we could go check it out… just to well…party…oh, and see Matt…"

"Uh, Mimi, you know that 'Q' Club is a 21 and over club, right?"

"Yeah…and?"

"Well, we're 17."

"Don't worry, I got it covered." She looked at her purse and started to rummage through it. "I have it all planned out, okay?" She whipped out two cards and placed them on the table. "Piece of pie." She smiled at me.

I stared at the cards on the table. They both had pictures on it. One was a picture of me, although, not a very attractive one. I had my eyes closed and my hair was sticking up, all the while I was grinning like an idiot… Wait. This is my sophomore school picture!!! "Uh…Mimi…this is an ID…and not even a real one. Wait. Is this a fake? A fake ID!?" I grabbed at the cards and stared at it. The card with my picture said: "Sora Takenouchi. Height: 5'6", Weight: (like I'm going to tell you), Age: 21."

"Mimi, how did you get this?!"

Mimi smiled again, "I have my connections. Anyway, we're going clubbing on Friday night, so let's go pick out our outfits!!"

"Wait, connections!? What connections?!"

"Okay, well just Izzy. But—"

"IZZY!? How did you manage to get Izzy to do this for you?!"

"Um, I just asked? He didn't seem to have a problem with it…plus the twenty bucks that I paid him…"

"I never knew that you would stoop so low for this." I said coldly, narrowing my eyes at her, "And all just to see a guy you see everyday at school."

My words didn't even seem to have an effect on her. She ate another fry and smiled.

**…………………………………**

**Matt**

**…………………………………**

"Dude, we actually have a gig?!" One of my band members yelled, "where?!"

"At the 'Q' Club downtown." I was busy tuning my guitar, "It wasn't that hard."

"Yeah, but we really needed a gig!! This is so fucking AWESOME!!"

"Wait, isn't the 'Q' Club 21 and over!? How'd you manage that, Matt?!"

I shrugged, "The club already had another band lined up for Friday night, but they canceled last minute because the lead singer apparently got sick."

"That's fuckin' awesome!"

"And… the club was really hurting for another band, so when I offered that we would take over, he didn't seem to have a problem with us only being in High School! He even offered us free beer instead of money!"

"WHAT??!!?!" (Note: various band members and Matt are talking).

"Dude, did you take that offer? 'Cause, if you did, we're gonna fuckin' kill you."

"Uh…" uh oh. Was it a mistake to take the free beer offer? I thought they would like that… "Well, yeah I did take it. I mean, c'mon, we got a gig, and what better way to celebrate than with…free beer?"

"DUDE!!! WE CAN JUST BUY THE BEER WITH THE MONEY WE EARNED FROM THE GIG!!!!"

"Oh." I didn't think of that. The other band members grumbled at my supposed idiocy. "Oh well. At least we got a gig! Now we just have to wait for a record deal!" I smiled at my band mates, "Anyway, this won't happen again, just enjoy your free beer!"

**…………………………………**

**Tai**

**…………………………………**

"Hey, Tai, check this out!" Mimi came up to me, smiling. "I got this just for you!!!" She handed me a card. "Take care of that baby okay? And oh yeah, you're going clubbing with us at the 'Q' club on Friday."

"Wha…" I looked down at the card, there was a picture of me on it, and let me tell you, it wasn't my best. "What's this?"

Mimi smiled at the card and said, "A fake ID. Duh."

"Where did you get it!?"

"Why is everyone asking me this. Just take the damn card and be happy, gosh!"

"Um…okay. But who said I was going clubbing with you, I have plans, you know." I actually didn't.

"Oh, I guess me and _Sora_ will just have to go alone. _Sora _will be sooooooo disappointed that you _had other plans _besides going out with _Sora…" _

"Sora? Sora's going?" Okay, I admit, I was being a little transparent, but I couldn't help it.

"Yeah, we even picked out our outfits already, and I thought, well why doesn't Tai come with us too!? It'll be so fun…dancing…drinking…other stuff…"

"Ok, ok. I'll go." I ran my fingers through my hair. "If that'll make you happy, Princess."

"Great! I'll be sure to give you and Sora some time alone later on then! Bye!!" She waved to me and then walked away.

I examined my ID again. Out of all the pictures, why did she pick one of the worst pictures I've ever taken? Damn her. Well, at least Sora was going. If Mimi didn't know already, which I guess she did, I was only going because of her…

I've known Sora for at least half of my life, and during all those years, I've always had a crush on her. We went to school together, we played soccer together, and we even went to the DigiWorld together. She was one of the smartest, prettiest, funniest, and the most intriguing girls I have ever met. I mean, I think everyone pretty much knew how I felt about her, well, except for Sora… damn.

**…………………………………**

**Mimi**

**…………………………………**

Okay. I admit it. I was actually planning something else besides just going clubbing to see Matt. Can you blame me, though? My best friend is literally a loner and an Ice Queen when it comes to boys, and I just thought, since Tai obviously has a huge crush on her, that I could give her a little push in the dating direction. That way she won't hound me for the rest of my days about being in love, blah, blah, blah. _Please. _I already have that speech memorized.

What is it with her anyway? Yeah, so her parents got divorced, and it didn't work out. Can she just have a teensy, weeny, itsy, bitsy little faith in love? I mean, when she _finally sees _that Tai actually likes her… Well, beggars can't be choosers.

Anyway, so what if I like Matt. Okay, I don't just like him. I love him! I think its safe to say that, because I've known him since, like the fourth grade, and I can say that, yeah, I love him. It's not like those stupid teenage crushes girls have where they see a cute guy in the hallway, and they never even talked to him before. No, because those girls are desperate and lonely. I, on the other hand, am not. I am Mimi Tachikawa, okay? I'm not even a cheerleader, and I managed to be the most popular girl in school. Without lifting a finger. _Please. _Ok, I used to be a cheerleader, but then I decided in sophomore year that it was lame. (No offense to my other ex-fellow cheerleaders, GO TEAM GO!) I don't even date jocks! Anyway, who can blame me for liking Matt? I mean, he's totally sexy.

Just then, the tune of "Kiss the Girl" from "The Little Mermaid" came on. I glanced at my cell phone. It was Sora. I picked it up, "Hello?"

"Well, after much thought, I don't think I'm going to go."

"WHAT?! Why not?!" Please, God, don't let Sora screw up things for me.

"What if we get caught? We could go to _jail._"

"Oh, god. Don't worry. If we do get caught, it'll just be at the front door. And the bouncer will just throw us out on our asses."

"I don't want that to happen. So I'm not going."

"STOP worrying so much. Geez. I swear, it seems to be the only thing you do, besides your crusade of anti-love."

"Shut up."

"Well, take a chance. Anyway, this is for _me. _You wouldn't want me going to that club all alone, yes? Look, I'll even help you pick out what you're going to wear so you won't look like a loser."

"I don't even know why I'm friends with you."

"You know you love me!" I sang, "Buh bye."

"Bye, you freak."

I hung up. I hope she doesn't back out again. I need her there to support me. Oh, and to be with Tai.

To Be Continued!

(I hope you guys liked it!)


	3. Behind Blue Eyes

**Note: **Thanks for reviewing! And, the rating is now changed to PG-13 because of the excessive use of alcohol shown in this chapter, and so on…

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

Love Conquers Everything

Chapter Three – Behind Blue Eyes

A.K.A. Clubbing Part Two

**……………………………………**

**Matt**

**……………………………………**

"Dude, this beer is awesome!!!" A random band member of mine yelled. Already they were drinking some of the beer that the manager gave us for payment instead of actual money. Yesterday my band mates told me what an idiot I was for actually accepting this offer.

They don't seem to mind now.

"I can't believe you guys are going to get drunk right before a gig!" I glared at them while I pushed up a speaker that seemed to have fell face down. "I thought we were going to drink the beer after the show, not _before_."

They stared at me with a look of confusion, then shrugged, almost simultaneously, and went back to drinking. Maybe I _should _have accepted the money instead of beer, but really. Do high school kids experience being offered free beer without being carded everyday? I looked at my watch, 8:07 pm. The show wouldn't start until 9:00, where the Friday night crowd usually came in. Geez. This was our first gig _ever_, and now, I really didn't want a bunch of drunken freaks also known as my _band_ to ruin it for me. Ugh. I turned around and walked over to the group, "Ok. New rule. No drinking until _after _the concert."

"Dude. It's not even a concert. It's a gig."

"Well, who cares, do you really want to make your debut _drunk?_"

"I won't mind. It relaxes me. You don't gotta be such an asshole about it, here, have one." He handed me a beer and the other band mates nodded an agreement with each other, and turned away from me.

_Great._

**……………………………………**

**Tai**

**……………………………………**

Huh. I've never really been to a club before, much less a club that served _alcohol. _I wonder what time I was really supposed to even meet Mimi and Sora anyway. What do you even wear to go clubbing? I didn't really want to look like a loser in front of Sora…

"Tai!" I turned around and saw Kari, standing at my doorway.

"Yes…?" I asked, staring at her.

"Mimi's on the phone for you." She answered, as she turned around, then she turned back around and looked at me suspiciously. "Are you going out?"

"Yeah."

"Where…?"

"Um…" I looked down at myself. I was just wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Something simple, right? I really didn't want to lie to Kari, but it wasn't any of her business. "Out." I answered, and walked passed her to the phone, "Tell Mom I'll be home later."

I picked up the phone, "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Tai, where are you?" Mimi's ultra preppy voice came on at the other end.

"Uh. I'm at home…"

"WHAT?! Did I not ask you to meet us at 'Q' Club an hour ago?"

I looked at my watch, 9:10 pm. "Actually, Mimi, you never really told me what time to meet you there."

Her voice suddenly sounded like she was seriously pissed off. "_Whatever. _Just get your ass over here _now." _Then she hung up.

She can be scary when she wants to be.

**……………………………………**

**Mimi**

**……………………………………**

"I _can't _believe that Tai!" I exclaimed, furiously rummaging through my purse for no reason whatsoever. "I mean, _please. _He actually tries and blames me for _not telling _him what time to meet us!"

Sora stared at me. "You invited Tai?" There was a hint of confusion on her face as she examined her ID.

"Uh, duh. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you never told me?"

I grinned at her, "Ooohhhh, don't tell me. You're _shy." _Teehee, this was going to be easier than I thought.

A look of annoyance suddenly passed through her face, "No, Mimi. I'm not shy, I'm just worried about the people that you are sucking into this thing."

Ohh well… I looked at Sora's outfit. "Is that what you're wearing to go _clubbing?!" _I couldn't believe it! I was just at her house this afternoon, and I already had her outfit picked out. Sora gave me a disgusted look. "Mimi, I am _not _going outside wearing a short skirt and a tank top."

"But it looked so cute on you!!"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" I examined it, a dressy black shirt and tight fitting jeans.

"It's what you usually wear." I said flatly. "_Please. _Can't you _try _to vary your outfits now and then?"

"Whatever. Look at what _you're _wearing."

I looked down at myself. I was wearing a slip pink dress made out of silk and went down to my knees with matching pink sandals that had a kitten heel. I looked up at her, "What's _wrong _with what _I'm _wearing??"

Before she could answer, we were interrupted by Tai, who finally came, and who looked like he ran the whole way too. "Sorry," He mumbled, panting heavily. "I got lost and…"

"Forget it." I said firmly. "C'mon." I lead the way to the line where the bouncer was checking the ID's of various people. "Just act like it's nothing." I coached them, although, I had never done this myself, "Hand it to them, don't look at them while they're checking it out, though, and when they hand it back to you, go in quickly without saying _anything!" _Sora and Tai nodded, and when we finally came to the bouncer, I flashed him a smile and handed him my ID…

**……………………………………**

**Sora**

**……………………………………**

I can't believe we actually made it into the club. That felt like one of the longest two minutes of my life. Especially the part when he asked me for my birthday. Ugh. I don't know if I _ever _want to do this again. Well, whatever, at least we weren't drinking…right?

"Two Cosmopolitans." Mimi ordered (note: this is sort of a strawberry flavored vodka that's a pretty pink color…). I noticed, then, that we were now standing at the bar, and Mimi was ordering from the bartender!!

"Mimi!" I hissed, pulling her arm, "What the _hell _do you think you're doing!?"

Mimi looked bored and she glanced at the bartender, who was mixing our drinks, "I'm getting ourselves something to drink." She quickly paid the bartender and handed me my drink. As if I was actually going to drink it. "Let's go find Matt!" She said, as she steered me away from the bar and towards the dance floor, where I already heard the deafening music and the familiar lyrics of a song that Matt's band usually plays, with Matt's voice singing…

"_You've got a boy, you've got a girl, sittin' underneath a tree…_" I took a sip of the drink in my hand without realizing what I just did. Mmmm… It tasted good… and looked up at the band that was playing, "_They sit there every day…"_

Mimi smiled at me, "Isn't this _fun!?" _She put down her drink on a nearby table and looked around, "Where's Tai?"

Huh. Where _was _Tai? "Maybe he's meeting some girls." I said, taking _another sip_ without knowing it.

Mimi gasped. "That's not right! He's _supposed to be here _so he can keep you—" She stopped mid-sentence, a look of guilt on her face.

What the _fuck? _"Supposed to do what?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her.

She shrugged, "Well, actually, I was trying to hook you two—"

"WHAT THE HELL!?!?" I dropped my drink. "You. Were. Trying. To. Do. What?" I couldn't believe this.

She shrugged again. "You seem kinda lonely…considering you've never had a boyfriend before…" Another guilty look came on her face. "Look, I'm sorry, I promise that—"

"You _know _how I feel about this dating crap. How I _feel _about _love._" I snapped. "I can't _believe _you would do this to me!"

I left before she could say anything else, and made my way to the bar, "I want one of those." I said to the bartender, pointing to a bottle of clear looking liquid that looked like it was loaded with alcohol, but really, it also looked like water too. (Note: actually, it's vodka…). The bartender handed me the drink, and I sat down at the bar. Damn her. Maybe a drink will calm me down. I inspected the glass in front of me and finally gulped it down. Before I knew it, I was ordering another glass…

A few minutes later…

"Hey, a girl like you should have a boyfriend." I turned around, and noticed that the lights in the club seemed even brighter than usual.

"What?" I slurred, looking at the guy next to me. He smiled at me, "Well, do you?" I shook my head and turned away from him. I felt so _dizzy_.

"Nope." I took another gulp of my drink and stared at the mirrors that were facing me.

"What's your name?"

"Sora…" I mumbled.

"Well, then. Maybe you and I can go somewhere where we can talk…" He took my arm and led me from the stool. Usually I would have knocked him flat on his ass and said no, but somehow, I felt like I didn't have any strength. "I have something that will cheer you up." He said again to me, smiling even harder.

"Ugh..." I groaned. It seemed like my balance was off, and I stumbled, his hand still latched on my arm. "Let _go _of me, you asshole." I tried to pull away.

"C'mon, Sara. I'll make you feel better." I felt like the room was spinning even faster.

"I'm not stupid." I tried to pull my arm away, but his grip was to strong, "I don't want to go anywhere with _you. Fuck off." _

"Excuse me." Another voice from behind us said, "Is there anything wrong?"

The sleazy guy holding on to my arm turned around and stared at the person, "We're _fine, _we're just going outside." He gave my arm another tug, "C'mon, Sara." He couldn't even get my name right.

"Let go…" I mumbled, trying to pull away from him again.

"It doesn't look like she wants to go with you." Matt said who was standing behind me. "Let her go." He stepped next to me.

"Look, pretty boy. I don't know who you are, but this is none of your business." The guy pulled on my arm again, "Leave us alone."

Matt sighed and looked around. Then, in a shocking and sudden move, he punched the guy, who immediately let go of my arm, and because it was so unexpected, he fell backwards. "SHIT!!" He yelled, holding his nose, which was bleeding, "You little fucker!!"

I stared at this dumbly, and then looked at Matt. He looked at me and said, "C'mon, Sora, let's get out of here." He took my hand and we ran (or he kind of dragged me because I couldn't really think straight) towards the exit.


	4. If You Leave

**Note:** Wow… four chapters already… I've never kept that up before! Maybe because finals are over for me, and I have nothing to do… Anyway, I really enjoyed writing Chapter Three: Behind Blue Eyes (a song by The Who), it's my favorite so far! And as for Mimi having a relationship with someone… I'm still thinking about it.

**Another Note: **Please review! In all honesty, that's what motivates me… (sad, I know).

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

Love Conquers Everything

Chapter Four – If You Leave

**……………………………………**

**Tai**

**……………………………………**

"Hey, Mimi!" I ran up to her, "Where were you? And where's Sora?"

Mimi, who had her cell phone on her ear, ignored me. She only turned around to glare at me, and then she turned back around. She flipped her cell phone shut. "Dammit…" She muttered, then flipped her phone open again and began dialing furiously again, "Pick up!"

"Um…Mimi…who are you calling?" I blinked at her, confused.

She whipped around again, "Have you seen Sora?"

"What…" Now I was _really _confused, "I thought she was with you!"

"Well, she left, and now I can't find her!" She took the drink that I was holding in my hand (which I successfully bought from the bartender) and took a gulp of it, "Goddammit…"

"Uh…Where did she go then?"

Mimi looked at me, "It's all your fault, you know." She hissed, narrowing her eyes. "If you hadn't gone somewhere else—"

"Hold it!" I couldn't believe it! Since when was it _my _fault? "What the hell are you talking about? _My fault?_ What did I do?" Geez, this girl was difficult.

"Where were you anyway? When we just came in the club? Tell me that!" She accused.

Geez, I _really _didn't want to admit it, but the minute that we entered the club, I immediately got separated from Sora and Mimi, and I got lost in the crowd. "I got lost." I said dejectedly.

"Well, it's still your fault." She began to dial her phone again.

Okay, I was still lost. "Tell me why it's my fault." I ran my fingers through my hair, bewildered.

"I told Sora that I was planning to hook you two up, and she got _seriously _pissed. I mean, _please. _I was just trying to help…"

_What? She was trying to do what?! _Now I was surprised _and _confused… "She got _mad _at you?"

Mimi nodded, tears filling her eyes, "She got mad because…" She trailed off, then glanced at me quickly, "It's not you, it's just that she doesn't believe in love…I know that sounds stupid, but…"

"Ok, ok… So what happened then?" God, I felt awkward hearing this, especially the part about _Sora _getting mad at Mimi for trying to _hook us up… _

"Well, she got mad, then walked away. I've been trying to call her, but she won't pick up!" Her voice shook, "It's nearly 2:00 am, and I _still _can't find her! What if something bad happened?" She closed her eyes.

"It's ok, Mimi." Truthfully, I was surprised to see Mimi cry like this. It always seemed like she only cared about herself, but now… "Don't worry, we'll find her."

**……………………………………**

**Matt**

**……………………………………**

Ok, I know it was a bit reckless of me, but it was the only thing I could think of in the heat of the moment. I know I could get in serious trouble for punching someone. I could've gotten arrested for battery and assault, that's why I ran, with Sora in tow.

Now, we were standing outside the club, I was trying to catch my breath, my hands on my knees, and Sora was standing there, swaying a little. I looked up at her, "Are you all right?" I asked. She looked kind of queasy.

"Why the _hell _did you do that for?" She glared at me, leaning on the wall for support. I noticed, now, that we were standing in an ally.

"What?" I blinked at her. "What are you talking about? _Why _did I do that? I was _helping _your ass!!!"

"I can take care of myself!" She was obviously drunk. "I'm _not _some helpless little girl that needs someone to rescue her!"

"Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes, what is it with this girl? "You were taking care of yourself _just fine _back there, when that guy nearly hauled you away!"

"I _was_ taking care of it!" She shouted, her speech was still slightly slurred. "Until _you _came and punched the guy!" she blinked rapidly at me, and I noticed that her face was becoming really pale.

I stared at her, wondering what the hell she was thinking, yelling at me like this after I just saved her. She stared right back at me.

I sighed. "Look, Sora. What are you even doing here any—"

Suddenly her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she keeled over in front of me, then she vomited.

"SHIT!" I jumped back quickly to avoid her vomit getting on me, "Sora…" I kneeled down in front of her, "Sora…" I said again, softly. She looked up at me, her eyes were half closed. Amazingly, the vomit didn't even get on her face, considering she was drunk, this was an amazing feat.

Trying to steer clear of stepping on the vomit, I helped her up to her feet. She seemed weaker than she did just minutes ago. She looked at me again, and then she closed her eyes and slumped forward.

I caught her quickly. God. Did she just pass out? I grumbled a few curses, and picked up her up. She was surprisingly very light.

Just then, the door to the club opened, and I saw one of my band mates stepping out, a cigarette in his hand.

"Hey." I said.

He jumped, and dropped the cigarette. "FUCK!" he cursed, putting his hand to his heart, "You fucking scared me!" then he noticed that I was carrying Sora, "Hey, what's with the chick?"

"Uh…There was a slight problem, and now she's passed out…" I didn't really feel like explaining this. "Hey, can I get the keys to the van? I need to take her home."

He nodded and took the car keys out of his pocket. We used the van to transport ourselves and our equipment to gigs and band practice. Funny, since we've only had one gig. "You know we get back on stage in 5 minutes." He said bluntly, throwing the keys at me, but since I didn't have a free hand, it hit me against the head and fell on the floor.

"Yeah, about that…" Damn my head hurt now. "I don't think I can make it…considering…" I glanced at Sora.

"Fine, we'll just have to rough it without you." He glared at me, "Just watch when we get our record deal, and you'll be left out!"

I laughed, "Keep it up, then it'll be _you _that is out of a job." I knelt down, and quickly snatched the keys off of the floor while still holding Sora, who was now mumbling something in her unconscious state.

My band mate shook his head, and took out another cigarette, "Schee ya." He mumbled, with the cigarette in his mouth.

I loaded Sora in the back seat, and jumped into the front seat. I didn't really have a lot of experience driving because I never really got the chance to practice. I turned on the ignition, and slammed on the gas, peeling out of the parking lot.

Ok. I kind of forgot where Sora lived, but when I finally found it, and carried her to her doorstep, I just thought of something…

I didn't have the keys to her house, obviously.

I glanced at her purse, suspiciously. Maybe it was in there, but then again, if I did go through her purse, wouldn't that be violating her privacy? God knows what's in there anyway, and I honestly didn't feel comfortable rummaging through her purse.

If I rang the doorbell, her mom would probably answer and then find out that her daughter had gone to a club where they served alcohol, got drunk, then passed out.

That wouldn't be very good.

I cursed loudly at my dilemma. "Where the fuck am I supposed to take you now?" I muttered to Sora, who was still comatose.

I really didn't know where to take her, and since I was feeling pretty tired…there was only one choice in my mind…

**……………………………………**

**Sora**

**……………………………………**

I woke up and discovered my head hurt, my throat felt scratchy, and I felt sluggish. God, I couldn't even open my eyes.

Slowly, I sat up in my bed, only to realize that it was a big mistake to do so. The headache I felt when I woke up became worse. It felt like my head was spinning. With difficulty, I opened my eyes.

The first thing I noticed was a guitar.

There was a guitar leaning against a corner in the room, and as panic spread through me, I looked quickly around the room.

It wasn't _my room. _

_It wasn't anyone's room that I knew._

_It was a stranger's room._

Trying not to scream in panic, I quickly looked down at myself, and to my relief, discovered I was still wearing my clothes.

I surveyed the room again, and to my horror, I discovered that it was the messiest room I'd ever seen.

No kidding. I almost completely forgot the fact that I was in a stranger's bed when I saw how disorganized and disgusting this room was.

There were clothes all over the place, although, confusingly, it was just t-shirts… CDs were stacked about every where around the room, and there were random pieces of crumpled and notebook paper found around the room. I blinked rapidly and picked up a piece of paper that was on the table next to the bed.

It looked like poetry, but it looked like it was also lyrics to a song.

Huh. Who was this _guy? _I was fighting the urge to clean his room, and judging from the clothes, I knew the room belonged to a guy. Ugh. I had to get out of here. I wasn't even interested in seeing who the room belonged to. I just wanted _out. _Quickly.

I thought about my choices of escape. There was a window, but the blinds were closed, so I didn't know what was outside. There was a door, but a light was on outside, and I had a pretty good feeling that the owner of this room was on the other side of the door.

I sighed. My head really hurt, and all I wanted to do was just crawl into _my own bed _and go to sleep.

I got out of bed and peeked through the blinds of the window. It was facing the street, and I noticed that this was an apartment building. Also, to my dismay, I found that the window was really high up.

_Way _high up. A good 15 stories high. I felt even dizzier. How the hell am I going to get out of here? I felt like screaming long and loud.

I searched around the room, and under a fallen stack of CDs, I found the time. 2:37 am.

I closed my eyes. _How did I even end up here? _I tried to recall what happened last night, but all I remembered was…

My argument with Mimi.

Someone pulling on my arm.

Then, darkness.

Judging from the sour taste in my mouth, I probably puked somewhere between that time and now. Huh. _Did I get drunk? _

_Now I really didn't want to face whoever it was that witnessed that. _I would've rather climbed out the window and jumped.

Suddenly, I heard my cell phone vibrate. I looked at my purse, which was on the floor next to my shoes. I walked over and took it out. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said as softly as possible.

"SORA??!?!" A high-pitched shriek screamed, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?!?!?

I put the phone away from my ear, "Oh, hey, Mimi."

"WHERE WERE YOU!?!?!? OMIGOD!! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!!!!!"

"I'm fine, Mimi." I said. I didn't really want to tell her about my problem, wherever I was, I was going to find a way out of it _myself. "_I'm uh… at home."

"GEEZ, SORA!!! You should've told me! Why didn't you pick up your phone? Did you realize how _worried _I was?!!?!"

"Um, ok but—"

"No, you listen. I'm really sorry about last night, and—"

"It's ok, Mimi." I closed my eyes and rubbed at my temple with my free hand. My head _really _hurt.

"But, I really didn't mean to—"

I interrupted her again, "No, it's my fault. I took it too seriously, it's fine." I looked quickly around the room again. "Listen, I gotta go, I'll talk to you later." I hung up before she could say anything else and made my decision.

I walked over to the window and examined it. I didn't see it at first, but there was a fire escape that had a ladder attached to it. Hmm… I could just climb out the window and climb down it. I turned back to the room and looked around.

God, the room was messy. I hated leaving it in this state, but I didn't have time. I rolled my eyes and took my purse and put on my shoes. I pulled up the blinds and pushed up the window.

I looked down and immediately felt sick. Ok, I was scared of heights. I shook my head and climbed out, landing on the platform. Then I slowly climbed down ladder after ladder.

When I finally reached the ground, the feeling of panic I had felt in my stomach while climbing down the ladder disappeared.

I slowly walked to the curbside in front of the apartment and sat down, my knees pulled up against my chest. I felt so tired…

I tried to recall what had happened last night, but I really couldn't remember a thing. All I remember was that someone had led me away somewhere….

Before I knew it, hot tears filled my eyes. They ran down my cheeks, and I quickly wiped them away. I was relieved that no one was here to witness my moment of weakness. _God._I was _crying. _I was contemplating how pitiful and pathetic I was when I heard a very familiar voice…

"Sora…?"

Surprised, I quickly wiped away some more tears, and turned around, where Matt was standing behind me, his hands in his pockets, looking down at me.

I blinked at him, surprised to see him here, "Matt…" was all I could say.

"Are you ok?"

I nodded quickly and turned away, wiping away another stray tear. I turned around, "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

He put his hand behind his head and looked away, "Well…" he began…

Suddenly I remembered. I remembered me shouting at him, and Matt shouting back. I remembered him punching a guy who was holding on to my arm and trying to pull me away… _Shit._

"Oh, my god." I said, standing up, again, tears were filling my eyes. _Why was I crying? _

"Um…Sorry I had to take you back to my place…" He looked away from me again, "It's just that, I didn't want your mom to find out that you were…"

I remembered that I _was drunk…_that feeling of dizziness, that creepy smile that guy gave me… _How pathetic did I look?_

Tears were rolling down my cheeks, and I sniffled. This was even worse than throwing up. I hated it when people saw me cry. It made me look weak, and I was _definitely _not weak.

"Hey, Sora…" I heard shock in Matt's voice, "Sora, tell me what's wrong." He took a step closer to me and I took a step back.

"It's nothing…" I was busy wiping my eyes, "Go away…"

Suddenly, before I knew it, I was crying into him, my face on his chest, his arms were around me, and for the first time that night, I felt strangely comforted.

**……………………………………**

**Mimi**

**……………………………………**

Ok. It was nice to know that Sora was _ok. _She could've at least called me. Even though she was mad at me.

Tai was still with me, and we were not even in the club anymore. The band was playing without Matt, for some reason, and that made me go into an even worse mood than I was in before.

I mean, _please. _How could they go on without Matt, anyway? He's practically the only one in the group that can sing. Hmmm…I wonder where he went.

"Mimi?" I turned around, and Tai was standing there, looking at the floor.

"Yeah?" I blinked at him, annoyed that he broke off my train of thought.

"Well…I don't know…um…"

"_What?" _I asked, even more annoyed, "_Just say it."_

"Do you really think that Sora just got mad because of the fact that… or does she not really like me?"

I rolled my eyes. "_Please. _She's always telling me that she doesn't date because of the fact that love doesn't exist, and she's only saving herself from getting hurt or some shit like that." I looked at him. He looked kind of heartbroken. Poor guy.

"Don't worry. She probably does like you, I mean; you guys have known each other since kindergarten or something like that. Besides…you have some…nice qualities about yourself…" Please don't let him ask me what qualities those are… I can't think of any right now.

"Like what?" _Damn. _

"Well…" I began, trying to think, "You have…nice hair. You're one of the nicest guys I know. You're…uh… really good at soccer…" I stopped, "oh, and… a lot of other things too!"

Tai blinked at me, "Thanks…I guess."

I rolled my eyes, "_Stop worrying. _Gosh, you should have more confidence in yourself! I mean, _please. _Well, anyway, I better get going. I'll see you later." I waved to him, then walked away.

To Be Continued.

**Author Note: **Wow, that was longer than I expected! Hahaha, well, I hope you guys liked it, and please review!!! Tell me what you think!!!


	5. Please Don't Take My Heart Away

**Author Note: **So going to hell for this… Anyway, I should be doing homework, but really, I'm not. Plus I got a really bad cold, so I can't even think straight… The last chapter (Chapter 4 – If You Leave) is the title for the song "If You Leave" By Nada Surf. Yeah, and the title for this Chapter is from the lyrics of that song.

**Another Note: **Thanks for the reviews! :D If you guys have any questions or anything, just ask me, and I'll answer them in the next chapter or something…

**Amor Vincit Omnia **

Love Conquers Everything

Chapter Five – Please Don't Take My Heart Away

**……………………………………**

**Sora**

**……………………………………**

_What was I doing? _I couldn't even remember how I ended up this way, practically sobbing on top of Matt. Instantly, I felt my cheeks heat up, and the tears that were streaming down my face instantly stopped their course. _Was he hugging me?! _I stiffened as I felt his arms around my waist. _God, Sora._

I looked up at Matt, who was looked back at me, with a look of concern on his face. _I'm so pathetic. _I closed my eyes, trying to get rid of the headache that was slowly forming in my head again. _How could I have let this happen? When did I ever cry, much less let people hold me **while** I'm crying? _

I firmly disengaged myself from his arms, and took a step back; my face grew hotter when I looked up at him, his blue eyes staring back at me curiously. I instantly looked away. _Damn it. _I couldn't even think straight now. All these excuses began rushing into my head, and it seemed like the headache I felt before grew even stronger. I had to say something.

"Ummm…" I sounded so stupid, "Sorry…I…"

"It's okay, Sora." Matt smiled at me, "You probably had a rough night.

"I probably did, but that doesn't mean that I have any right to just—"

"No, really, it's fine." He looked at me questioningly, "Are you sure you're all right?"

I nodded. Of course I was. I _always_ was. "Yes, I'm sure…"

He smiled again at me, and my heart started to pound, for some reason, "That's good. I guess you want to go home now…" He glanced at his watch, "It's almost 3:15...am."

"Yeah, well, I better get going." I wondered how I looked right now. Probably a mess. First I was passed out, drunk, and then I spent the last 15 minutes practically crying my head off. Ugh. "Well, I guess, I'll see you letter…I mean later." Better make a quick getaway before I commit another embarrassing moment in front of him. I waved to him and started to walk down the street…

"Hey, Sora! Wait!" I froze. What now?

Slowly, I turned around, "Yes?" I asked, trying to sound poised and put together.

"Do you know how to get to your house from here?" He blinked at me, "I don't think you've ever been to my apartment before…"

Great. Now I was lost, too. "Uh…" I looked around, "Maybe I'll just call a taxi." I whipped out my cell phone, "Ok then, bye now!" I _really_ needed to get away.

"No, I'll just drive you!" He began to dig through his pockets, "I have the keys to the van…somewhere." He looked bewildered as he began to search his jacket, "Just let me find them…"

I only stared at him. I had a chance to make a run for it. Although…a free ride _would _be nice. I mean, I don't have to waste money on a taxi. But, even though I didn't know the whole truth, he did already put up with me a lot already…

Matt looked up at me, "Uh, I think I need to go back up to my room, I can't find the keys…" He looked at me sheepishly.

"It's fine. I'll go with you." Maybe I'll talk him into cleaning his room. I'm not a neat freak or anything (Note: Actually, she is!), but the sight of his room made me want to pass out all over again.

I followed him back to his apartment, and asked if I could use his restroom to so I could…freshen up. When I looked into the mirror, here's what I saw:

The so called "waterproof" mascara Mimi had convinced me to wear tonight which would "extend my eyelashes for miles" had melted and there were black rims and streaks on my cheeks. Great. I looked like a drowned raccoon. My hair was ruffled very unattractively, and it looked like a bad case of bed head. Looking down at myself, I discovered, to my dismay, my clothes were wrinkled. I quickly straightened my clothes, and tried with little success, to smooth it down. Then, I looked back up at the mirror, where I saw that there were distinct bags under my eyes, making look even more unattractive than I already was with the melted makeup and messed up hair. I stared at myself and saw my nose was also a little red from my little breakdown as well.

I quickly washed my face and brushed my hair with the compact brush I always brought in my purse. There. I looked slightly better. At least my hair wasn't messy, and my face didn't have black marks on them. I popped some gum in my mouth to get rid of the sour taste..._Much _better.

I quickly double checked myself in the mirror. This is as good as it's going to get…I exited the bathroom and got a better look at the whole apartment.

To my horror, it was even messier than his room. Seriously. There were old newspapers, magazines, and take out containers everywhere. I suddenly began to feel very dizzy as I made my way through the piles of stacked CDs and records. There were even some boxes around that probably were never opened from the time they moved to this place.

Suddenly, Matt popped up from behind a sofa, "So how're you doing?" He asked, looking at me.

"Fine. Um…how long have you been living here?" I inquired, staring at a newspaper that was dated from a year ago.

Matt, who was now busy searching the sofa again looked back up at me, then blushed, "Oh, sorry about the mess. My dad and I never really had time to clean things up. We just moved here…about 7 months ago… He's really busy at the station, and I got the band…and stuff."

I really couldn't take this. "Um…I could help you clean up…sometime." I couldn't believe I was doing this, but I felt like I need to repay my debt to him… meaning that I owed him for getting me somewhere safe, I assumed, when I was…intoxicated.

He grinned at me, "What, you can't stand the sight of my bachelor's pad?" He began to dig through the sofa again, obviously convinced that his car keys were hiding somewhere in there.

"I just don't like everything to be so…_disorganized." _This was true.

"Yeah, right, Sora. I've known you for a long time, and I know that you're a total neat freak."

"_Excuse me?_" I was busy picking up some the old newspapers, getting ready to recycle them, but I immediately stopped and turned around, staring at him.

He grinned at me, "You. Are. A. Neat. Freak." He raised his eyebrow challengingly.

"I am _not _a neat freak!" I absentmindedly adjusted a picture frame that was crooked on the wall.

"Look at what you're trying to do now!" He began to laugh at me, completely forgetting his search for the car keys.

"What am I trying to do?" I let go of the picture frame immediately, feeling my face grow hot again.

"Face it, Sora." He said gravely, "You have a problem."

"_Forgive _me." I said, insulted, "So what if I like a little orderliness and neat…ness." I paused, and then I nodded; now sure of myself, "It's healthy to be organized. You can find things much easier, like…" a dramatic pause, "car keys." I smiled at him smugly.

His eyes widened, "Oh yeah!" He exclaimed, and began to dig around the sofa again, "It's in here somewhere…"

I sighed and leaned against his wall, watching him. "Are you _sure _it's in your sofa?" I looked around, "It could be anywhere in here…"

He didn't answer me, probably too engrossed in whatever he was doing now. I rolled my eyes and walked to his room, his keys were probably there.

I looked at his room, now from a different view and decided maybe, I could look under his bed. Things always got lost under there. I think. I peeked underneath, and decided against it. The dust bunnies were as big as my head. I wrinkled my nose. He _definitely _needed some spring cleaning.

I couldn't believe anyone could be this messy. I picked up a few of his CDs and stacked them on the table, muttering to myself as I began to alphabetize them. Before I knew it, I had finished, and _viola! _I had found his car keys hidden on the dresser. It's about damn time.

"Hey, Matt!" I called, jingling the keys, "Guess what I found!" I exited his room and walked to the sofa. "Matt?" I looked around, and there was no answer. I looked over at saw, to my surprise, Matt sleeping on the sofa, one arm across his chest, while the other was left dangling over the sofa, his long legs sprawled over the edge. I blinked at this sight, and took at step closer, peering at him.

I never knew why girls were so crazy about him. But, I guess I could see what contributed to their affections. He really was good looking. His blond hair was so casually tousled that it actually looked gorgeous on him, he was tall, and his features were really—

What the hell was I thinking about?! I instantly stood up straight, and blinked rapidly. When the hell did I think about a boy's appearance?! I felt myself flush with anger at myself, then looked quickly back at Matt, who was still sleeping pretty soundly. I sighed. It seemed like this night would never end.

I walked around the sofa and sat in a chair next to it. Looking at Matt suddenly made _me _feel tired… well, I practically had little or no sleep at all, even though I _did _pass out, but now… I yawned, my eyes suddenly grew tired…maybe a nap…but, I struggled to keep my eyes open, I wanted to go home! I looked at Matt on the sofa again, _should I wake him up? _I debated this for a while. _Wait, he was supposed to take me home! What the hell did he go fall asleep on me like that?! _Grrr…

**……………………………………**

**Matt**

**……………………………………**

I blinked awake, sitting up slowly, stretching my arms, and squinting at the sun that was shining in my eyes through the window. I groaned, and looked at the clock. 10:45 am. I looked around, and discovered that I was sleeping on the sofa. _How'd that happen? _I rubbed at my eyes and got up, walking groggily to the bathroom where I washed my face and brushed my teeth.

I'm not usually a morning person, especially on Saturday mornings, but today I just didn't even feel like going back to sleep, even though what had happened last night with Sora and—

Wait. Sora?! I dropped my toothbrush. _Did I take Sora home last night!? _If I did, then I couldn't remember. I quickly ran out of the door and to the living room, where, to my surprise, I found Sora.

She was sleeping, sitting on the chair, her head resting against the arm of the sofa that I was sleeping on. I stared at her, wondering what had happened last night. She mumbled in her sleep, causing me to snap back to attention. I examined her sleeping form. She looked a lot better when she was sleeping than when she was passed out drunk, and somehow, she looked a lot cuter. Her red hair fell over her face, and her dark and long eyelashes fluttered a little in her sleep. Her lips were a little chapped, and were parted slightly, but still gave off a rosy tint. I moved my face closer to hers, not even knowing what I was doing…

Her eyes flew open, and they grew wider as they stared back into mine. She immediately sat up and I moved away. Her face grew red and she continued to stare at me in shock.

I smiled at her, "Good morning, sunshine."

"What…" She looked at the window and winced at the sunlight that was now pouring through it. "What…happened…?"

I shrugged, "I guess we kind of fell asleep."

"Oh. Well, good morning…I guess." She looked around, and immediately stood up, "I think I should go home, now. I've bothered you enough."

"Well, I still have to take you home." I glanced at the couch, the car keys were probably still there. I couldn't even remember where I put them after I brought Sora here, but my best guess was that it probably fell out of my pocket and somehow got lost under a cushion or something. "I just need to find the car keys."

She gasped, and a second later I heard a jingling sound of keys. I turned around and saw them dangling in my face, where she had just thrust them.

I stared at them, "Where did you find those?"

"They were in your room."

"Ohhhh." I groaned. I was so sure they were in the sofa too.

"Well, I guess you can take me home now…um…can you even _drive?_"

"Of course I can. How do you think I got you here? I could barely even carry you up the stairs because you were so heavy." I took the keys from her and walked to the door, "Shall we?"

She glared at me, "Probably because you're so weak." She frowned at me, and walked past me through the door.

I grinned, "Whatever you say."

As we got to the car, I opened the door for Sora, who hopped in. I closed the door, and got into the driver's seat. I really enjoyed driving; it was really fun, especially when you speed down hills.

Sora looked around the van, "I never knew you owned a car…" She turned around and looked at the back, which had various band equipments in it. "Is all this for the band?" She gestured toward the equipment.

I checked the review mirror, "Yup, and it's not really my car. It's the band's. We use it to transport our instrument, equipment, and ourselves to gigs." I put the key into the ignition, and looked out the window, "But, we've never really needed it." I admitted, backing out of the parking spot, and slamming my foot on the gas pedal. "I mean, we've really only had one official gig."

"Well, everyone at school knows the band well enough." Sora sounded nervous, and I looked over at her. She was clutching the sides of the seat, and closing her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I glanced back at the road, and looked back at her. She opened her eyes and glared at me.

"Keep your eyes on the road, would you? And _please _slow down." She looked like she was bracing herself.

I grinned at her. "Awww, what's the fun in slowing down?"

"The fun in slowing down is that you'll live longer."

I laughed, she was such a worrier, but I didn't slow down. If anything, I went even faster.

"If you don't slow down," Sora warned, "I'll jump out. I'd rather take my chances walking than die in a car accident with a reckless driver."

"C'mon, Sora. You're saying that you'd rather _walk _than be with me? A lot of girls would _love _to be in your shoes." I flashed a smile.

She scowled at me, and shot back "The only girls that would want to be stuck in a car with you are the ones with a death wish."

I laughed again, "Including you?"

"That was a mistake."

"I thought Sora Takenouchi didn't make mistakes."

"This was my first."

"Let's hope you make any more." I looked at her.

She looked back at me and smiled, "Don't worry, I won't."

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

What?! No Mimi and Tai!? Sorry guys! The Sora and Matt parts went too long! I didn't want it too long, or you might get bored. They'll be back in the next chapter, though!


	6. Everything You Want Is Wrong

**Note: **The title for this chapter is called "Everything You Want Is Wrong"… kind of long, huh? Well, its part of the lyrics of this song called, "Honey and the Moon" by Joseph Arthur, pretty good. I have a habit of titling my chapters after songs or something… a new theme?

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

Love Conquers Everything

Chapter Six – Everything You Want Is Wrong

**……………………………………**

**Sora**

**……………………………………**

I really didn't know how I ended up here, in a rusty and unstable van with a reckless blonde driver, who happened to also be a lead singer in a high school band, and someone I've known for…oh… since 4th grade. Or something like that.

"God, Matt. Do you even know the meaning of brakes?" I hated the feeling of rush that I was experiencing, it was terrifying, and thrilling at the same time, with the car going so fast, I could hardly even see out the windows. It was all just a blur.

Matt was busy concentrating on speeding. "Don't tell me you're afraid." His tone was mocking, and I grimaced, maybe he was right.

My pride was too strong. "I am _not _afraid!"

Matt chuckled, then he turned around and faced me, not even looking at the road anymore. "So…you're not afraid if I drive without looking?" He let go of one hand on the steering wheel. "Or…if I don't have my hands on the wheel?"

I stared back at him.

"Well?"

"No." I said flatly, quietly praying that I wouldn't die too early.

Suddenly Matt took a sudden turn, and I slammed against the door, hitting my elbow against the window. "What the hell?" I shouted.

"Whoa, there. Sorry about that. I almost missed the turn to your house." Matt slammed on the brakes, causing me to pitch forward (the seatbelt wasn't doing its job).

Matt laughed, then parked the car. I glared at him, grateful that the ride was over. "Well, I had fun." I said sarcastically, annoyed at the smile he had on his face. "Thanks, I guess."

I put on hand on the door handle, hesitating. I glanced back at him, and he slowly turned around and faced me. Slowly, he leaned over, my eyes growing wider as his face grew close to mine, my face growing red and my heart beating faster, and in that next instant, his lips touched mine.

The move surprised me, and I felt at lost at what was happening. My first instinct was to push him away, but my body was cooperating. For the first time, I wasn't in control of my actions. I felt myself kissing him back, my mind and heart were both racing.

Suddenly I heard a tap against the window behind me. _Tap, tap, tap. _I broke away from Matt, and we both turned around. Standing outside the window, with a big smile across his face was… T.K.

My face flushed, and I immediately opened the door as T.K. quickly stood aside. Even though I wasn't looking at him, I could tell he was still smiling. Great. Now everyone was going to know what had happened.

I quickly walked away from the scene, practically running to my house, and into my room. I closed the door behind me, trying to recall what had just occurred. Everything seemed so…_unreal. _

I walked to my bed and sat down, trying to think. All of a sudden, a cold realization came to me.

_What about Mimi?_

**……………………………………**

**Matt**

**……………………………………**

I looked at T.K., who was looking at me, grinning widely. "What are you doing here, T.K.?" I leaned back into my chair, closing my eyes.

I could hear him getting into the car, sitting in the seat that Sora was just sitting in a few seconds ago. "I was just in the neighborhood, about to go home after hanging out with Kari, when I happened to see a _very _familiar van, with my favorite blonde and redhead making out in it." He smiled evilly at me.

I sighed. I didn't even know how to respond to that. In fact, I didn't even know why I kissed Sora at all. I just did…or maybe I just couldn't help it.

"Whatever." I muttered, turning on the engine. "Get out of my car, T.K."

"It's not _your _car, and besides, I feel like seeing how you and Dad live, so you're going to give me a ride." He leaned back into the chair, putting his feet on the dashboard, "_You're _going to give _me _a ride."

I groaned, "Fine, but you're going to have to find your own ride home."

I slammed my foot on the gas pedal, and peeled away, trying very hard to ignore T.K.'s amused grin.

"So, you and Sora, huh?"

I grimaced, and quickly dodged a jay-walker. "What do you mean?" I asked, trying to sound clueless.

"Are you guys together or something?"

"No." I said firmly, although I felt unsure about it.

"Oh…so you guys just like to make out in cars?"

"Uh, no."

"Then what?"

I glared at him, slamming on my brakes for a red light. "It was just a 'spur of the moment' kind of thing. Can you just leave me the hell alone about it?"

T.K. chuckled, "Ooooh, I see. So…you just kissed her because you 'felt like it'."

"No…" I said warily. Damn. Now I was confused.

"Well, whatever." T.K. said, rolling down the window, and a blast of cold air instantly rushed in, startling me.

"Good." I said, glad that he was finished with his little interrogation.

"I wonder what Kari will think when I tell her about it." T.K. mused aloud, causing me to slam the car to a stop once again.

"_What?_" I asked coldly, hearing the blare of horns behind me.

"Well…" T.K. smiled at me slyly, "I think she has a right to know…"

"What _right?_"

He shrugged, "She's my girlfriend, after all. I can't keep secrets form her…unless…" He smiled again at me, "You can... donate some money… to your precious little brother."

I stared at him. "Are you _blackmailing _me? Your own brother?"

He laughed. "I wouldn't call it blackmail. I think of it as more as… _insurance._"

I glared at him.

He smiled back at me.

I muttered angrily to myself as I pulled into a parking spot, and parked. I took out my wallet and looked inside.

I only had 10 bucks.

I took out my lone ten and looked at it. This was supposed to feed me for two days. I sighed, regretting the beer offer.

T.K. took the ten out of my hands, pocketing it, and grinning widely. "Why, thank you."

I stared at him, annoyed, but I wasn't really that angry. "Whatever." I muttered. I looked up at our apartment building, which we were in front of. "C'mon, let's go..."

"Wow." T.K. said, looking around the apartment, "You guys should hire a maid or something, because this place is…" he trailed off.

I instantly thought of Sora, and chuckled. "I'm getting that a lot lately." I said, looking into the refrigerator. Nothing was in it. I groaned. God. First I'm broke, and now I have no food to eat either. I sat down on the couch as T.K. poked around.

"For someone so disorganized, you sure can clean your room." T.K. sounded surprised.

"What?" I asked, turning around to look at him, "What are you talking about?" I mean, really, my room was just as messy as the whole damn house.

"Well, your room is just…_so clean._"

I got up, T.K. obviously was looking into the wrong room, although, I wasn't sure what other room he was talking about. I walked to where he was standing, and to my shock, I saw that my room was…

Completely clean.

Seriously. It wasn't like the floor was vacuumed or anything, but even my shirts were _folded, _for God's sake. I glanced around the room quickly, surveying the change.

My CDs were stacked neatly against my dresser, and the crumpled pieces of paper that I usually just threw around my room were in the trash can. My bed was made neatly, with hospital corners and everything.

I took a cautious step into the room. It was like the Twilight Zone.

T.K. was looking at my CDs, "God, Matt. I can't believe it. Your CDs are alphabetized, too."

"What!" I nearly shouted, walking over to the stacking and leaning in closer.

They _were _alphabetized.

I didn't even know how this could've happened. I didn't even remember _hiring _a maid…

Then I thought of Sora.

_Did she do this? _What kind of person would _alphabetize _their CD collection? Thinking of this, I broke out into a grin. _Sora, of course._

"I didn't do this." I said, sitting down on my neatly made bed, "Sora did."

"_Oh." _T.K. looked at me again, and I instantly regretted what I just said.

"_So. _Sora was _here_. In your _room…_was this…at _night?_ I mean, it _is _early in the morning…"

"Goddammit, T.K.! Nothing happened between us." I growled.

"So you claim."

"Whatever, you god damn punk."

"I guess I'll be needing more _insurance._" T.K. beamed at me.

I think you can guess what I said next.

**……………………………………**

**Mimi**

**……………………………………**

I walked down the street, and stopped in front of Sora's house. Glancing at my cell phone, I saw that the time was 12:00 pm.

It was noon _already? _I sighed.

I decided to check up on Sora to see how she was doing, and I wanted to show her I was a good friend, so I was going to eat breakfast with her. (Note: just _eat _with her? I don't think she plans on buying! Haha.)

I knocked on the door, and waiting. I looked down the street at the nearby soccer field, and saw a couple of people playing soccer. Hmm…

The door opened, and I turned around.

"Mimi?" Sora sounded surprised as I walked in.

"Hey, Sora." I said, walking into her room while she followed me.

"Uh…hi."

"So, I was thinking, we could go out and eat breakfast, you know? How does pancakes sound?" I glanced into her closet. Everything was sorted by color and types. I sighed again. _Please. _

"Uh…ok." She looked down at herself, "Let me just get ready."

I looked at her, and noticed that she was wearing the same outfit that she wore last night. "Didn't you _change?" _

She flushed, "No." She said quickly, grabbing a few clothes, and walking out of the room.

I shrugged. Maybe she was tired or something, and went to sleep in her clothes. But really. Even if _I _were dead tired and half asleep, I wouldn't sleep in my _clothes. _I mean, please.

"Ok." Sora's voice interrupted my thoughts, "Let's go."

At the "Pancake House"…

"So," I said, popping a strawberry in my mouth, "what kind of guy do you _like?_" I couldn't help it, I had to ask.

Sora glared at me over her orange juice. "None." She said darkly.

"C'mon, there has to be _a type!"_

"There isn't. You know how I feel about this subject."

I shrugged again, "You can't expect to be alone forever, you know."

"Some people have done it."

"So, you're going to die an old maid?"

"If need be."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "I mean, _please. _You're just kidding yourself. Someone with your looks is bound to attract a lot of attention…" I quickly thought of Tai, "And, besides, I want to be your maid of honor at your wedding."

"_What? _What _wedding? _I'm only 17."

I rolled my eyes again, "I meant in the future."

"Love is just a hassle." Sora said again, her face went blank.

"No, it isn't. It's _fun_, and _nice_. So, tell me what you look for in a guy."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just curiosity…" Maybe I could help Tai with a few pointers.

She sighed, "Fine."

I waited, "Well…?"

"Well…" She began, looking uncertain, "I guess I don't want anyone who's…disorganized…you know, someone who's messy and sloppy."

_Of course._

"And…I don't like anyone who is reckless. Who doesn't think before they act, and speeds their car." Her face went dark again.

_How boring._

"I guess… I don't want someone who's a _musician_ either."

I looked up, surprised. "What's wrong with musicians?"

"They're so…_unreliable…_and…hopeless...and...dum—"

"OK. I think I get your point." I narrowed my eyes at her, "But...I think that...you're type is...someone who's an athlete...with really crazy hair...and stuff." I smiled at her sweetly, "I mean, come on, think of the muscles he must have."

"_Who_ must have?" There was an edge to her voice.

Uh-oh. I'd probably get her mad again, but he _was_ going to be her future boyfriend. _Please_. They were always so perfect for eachother.

If only I could make her see that.

**……………………………………**

**Tai**

**……………………………………**

I ran down the field, kicking the ball with my feet and dodging anyone who got in the way. (Note: Forgive me, I don't know much about soccer.) I swiftly kicked the ball into the goal, hearing the cheer of my teammates behind me. I wiped the sweat off my forehead, and grinned.

God, I loved soccer. It was the only thing that always made me feel better about everything.

Well, almost everything.

I heard the coach's whistle behind me, and I turned around. "Good job, Kamiya."

"Thanks." I said, taking my water bottle from out of my bag and gulping it down.

"All right, kids. Practice is over. I'll see you on Monday." The coach shouted, he blowed his whistle a second time and walked off the field.

All around me my teammates crowded around, talking amongst themselves. I picked up my bag and left.

I thought about last night, and everything seemed so strange. I stopped, at sat down on a park bench nearby. I couldn't stop thinking about it, how Sora had become angry because...

"Tai?" I looked up, and saw Sora, who was staring down at me curiously.

"Sora?" I asked, startled.

"What are you doing?" She asked, sitting down next to me.

"Um…I was just resting… Practice… and stuff." I stumbled over my words, feeling the shame of embarrassment creep onto my cheeks, "Uh, what are you doing here?" I countered back quickly.

"Oh, Mimi and I went to eat breakfast, and she had to go get her pedicure." Sora rolled her eyes at me and grinned, "I didn't want to join her."

I laughed, "So, Takenouchi doesn't like pedicures."

"What's wrong with that?" Sora asked, looking indignant.

"I bet your feet are gross, or your toes are weird looking with warts on them!"

"So your saying that pedicures are a good thing? How would you know about this, Tai? I think someone has had some experience, eh?" Sora grinned.

"Yup. I enjoy pedicures every now and then. I have to pamper my feet every once in a while, you know."

"So that's your secret then." Sora laughed.

I chuckled. I didn't understand why it was so easy to be back at ease with her. It never stayed awkward for long.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

Heheh. I had to throw Tai a bone there.


	7. If I Needed Someone

**Author note: **Thanks for the reviews! I was so happy to receive them! Well, anyway, I'm amazed at how many chapters this fic has now… 7! I never went that far before, and I'm actually keeping up a steady update. I'm so proud of myself! Maybe I can keep it up until 10 chapters… hopefully.

**Another Note: **Well, the title for this chapter is called "If I Needed Someone" which is actually the title for the song by The Beatles. I really like the lyrics…heh. Moving on…

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

Love Conquers Everything

Chapter Seven – If I Needed Someone

A.K.A. The Bet

**……………………………………**

**Sora**

**……………………………………**

Monday at School…

"You know, Sora, you've been acting really weird today, what's wrong?" Mimi looked at me from across the lunch table.

I shook my head, and glanced over my shoulder nervously, "Nothing's wrong. I'm perfectly fine."

She glared at me, "As if. I mean, _please. _You're always looking around, like someone who's scared or nervous. I mean, it's like you were avoiding someone—" She dropped the French fry she was holding and leaned over, her eyes wide, "_Are _you avoiding someone?"

Annoyed at this I shook my head again, "No."

She looked at me suspiciously, "Are you avoiding _Tai?"_

"What?" I said, taken aback at what she said, "Why would I be avoiding _Tai?_"

"Well, you know, the other night at the club…"

"Well, I am _definitely _not avoiding Tai." I glanced over my shoulder again.

Actually, I was avoiding Matt. I mean, it was bad enough that I had spent a night at his house and actually _kissed him_, but what really made me feel horrible was the fact that I had kissed a guy that my best friend was interested in, a guy that she 'loved'. I knew I had to tell her, but then again, I didn't want to, because I know that it didn't mean anything, and I didn't want to ruin our friendship over it…ugh. Right now, I hated my life.

"Omigod." I snapped back to attention and looked at Mimi, who had a panicked expression on her face, "Matt and Tai are coming over here."

Trying hard not to show _my panic, _I shrugged, "_So?_" I tried to ignore the fact that my heart was starting to pound.

"Hey." Matt said, and I flinched at the sound of his voice.

Slowly, I turned around, trying to keep calm, "Oh, hey."

I looked at Mimi, who was smiling pretty damn big, scoot over and offer Matt a seat. He sat down and Tai sat down next to me.

"So…Matt." Mimi said, subconsciously touching her hair, "We were at the 'Q' Club on Friday, and we saw your band perform!"

Matt quickly glanced at me, "Yeah, I heard…"

"Yeah, but where were _you _during the second half? I mean, it was just your band playing, and no lead singer, practically."

Matt looked at me again, "You didn't know? Well, actually, Sor—"

I kicked him from under the table, _hard._

"Ugh." He grunted, shooting me a fierce look. "What the hell!"

"What?" I said sweetly, "Go on…"

"So, as I was saying," Matt continued, still glaring at me, "Sor—"

I glanced away, and pushed my open water bottle over with my hand, causing it to spill on Matt's shirt and pants. He immediately jumped up, cursing.

"Oops." I said innocently.

He stared at me, "What the hell!"

"It was an accident. Wow, I'm so clumsy."

"Like hell you are." He glared at me.

"So sorry, Matt. Don't worry, though, it's just water."

"Whatever." He muttered, sitting back down, dabbing at his shirt with a napkin.

"So what were you saying...Did I hear you say that you had a **_sore _**throat?" I said, smiling at him sweetly.

Mimi looked at me, confused, "Matt had a sore throat?" She glanced over at Matt, who was still drying himself. What a baby.

"Yeah, whatever." He muttered, glowering at me.

"Well, do you feel better now?" Mimi asked, looking concerned.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Tai, who was busy reading his Algebra II textbook.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He looked up, an exhausted look on his face, "I'm trying to cram for my algebra test! I forgot to study last night, and I have it after lunch." He immediately began to read again.

Mimi laughed, "Like it's going to help for you."

Tai looked up again and glared at her, "I really need to pass this test. If I fail, then I'll be kicked off the soccer team for sure!"

Matt grinned, "Maybe it's better for the team if you're kicked out. _Maybe _they'll have a winning season then."

We laughed, and Tai looked up at us angrily, "Would you guys just shut up and let me study!"

**……………………………………**

**Matt**

**……………………………………**

"So, I was thinking that you could give me and my band another chance." I sat up in my chair, hands folded in my lap.

I was in the 'Q' Club's manager's office, and I was trying to secure the band a regular spot playing at the club.

"No way. Last time you guys played, did a half assed job on it! In the second half, you weren't even there!" He leaned over his desk and glared at me.

"It was an emergency!" I protested.

"Emergency or not, the club can't afford to have only instrumental music playing, the people want _singing, _not freakin' Mozart."

I stared at him. _Mozart? _"Look, it won't happen again, promise."

The manager thought for a moment, "Well…for an amateur and basically unknown band, you boys play pretty damn good, but I don't think the club would go for amateurs."

"We won't be unknown if you give us a chance!"

He blinked at me, "You boys are only in high school, this is a 21 and up club, last time I was desperate, but now I don't think it's going to work."

I held up my hands, "You don't have to pay us in beer anymore, we'll take cash, and I promise we won't drink."

He scoffed, "That'll be the day. Teenagers not drinking in a place full of alcohol."

"I give you my word." This was all I could say.

The manager stood up and looked at a calendar, muttering to himself, then he turned around and picked up his appointment book, thumbing through it, and sitting down again, "I don't think we can pay you as much as the other bands, considering your only novices…"

"It's okay; we really don't need a lot of money." Well, I was desperate for another gig, and ok, I admit, I actually did need _some _money.

"Fine. You got yourselves a spot on Tuesday nights, each week…" He paused, looking at me suspiciously, "But if you screw this up, then it's over."

"Great! Thank you sir, we won't let you down!" I stood up and shook his hand.

"Ok then, see you Tuesday night at 6:00 sharp. You start playing at 7:00."

Damn, I was good. I really did deserve to be the manager of the band. Ok, I know it's sad, our band having the lead singer as the manager too, but we really couldn't afford to hire a separate manager.

I walked out of the building, and the minute I stepped out of the door, I discovered that it was raining.

Pouring, actually, it was like a monsoon out there. Cursing loudly, I ran to the van and jumped into the driver's seat. I was already soaking wet. Shivering, I pulled out of the parking lot and hit the gas. God, I couldn't wait to get home.

Only two miles later I started to hear this clunking sound in the car. Confused, I looked at the meter of gas and saw it was still full, but the clunking sound grew louder until I heard a loud explosion coming from the engine and the car slowed to a stop, with smoke coming out from under the hood.

I coughed and sat there in shock, wondering what the hell just happened. Did the car just die on me?

"FUCK!" I cursed, trying half heartedly to get the car started again and pushing on the gas pedal. I gave up and leaned back in my chair. Ok, I was stranded in the middle of a storm with a car that wouldn't work, and I was nowhere near my house, or a payphone, for that matter. I considered my choices.

As far as I could tell, I only had three options: stay in the car and wait until the rain would let up, although I wasn't sure if that would happen soon. Another would be to just get out of the car, run for about a mile in the rain and take my chances on getting struck by lightning, to the nearest payphone or to my house, whichever was closer. My last choice was to either wait for someone to find me and rescue me, although no one was on the street due to the rain, or to find the nearest acquaintance's house and stay there.

I was leaning towards option one because it was the only obvious choice, but I wasn't too happy about staying in the car while I was still soaking wet…but, at least I was safe, from the rain, and I would dry off eventually.

Just as I was thinking this over, the sunroof of the car flew open and the rain came pouring down. On me. In my car.

I jumped up, and tried to avoid getting pelted with more rain, although without any luck. I stared up at the sunroof and saw that it was open because of the pressure from the rain and the wind, and now, from the oncoming hail.

Great. This was just _great. _First it was rain, now I was going to get killed by pellets of hail. I cursed silently to myself and ran out of the car, holding my jacket over my head to protect myself. I had to find an open store, or anything.

Considering that it was 9:45 at night, none of the stores were open for me to take shelter into, and as I stood there in the hail, I contemplated on my remaining choices. There really wasn't another payphone around. I looked around the neighborhood, and discovered that…

Sora only lived a block away from this place.

Hmm… I didn't really want to bother her, considering what happened over the weekend, but I didn't have any other alternative… Taking off into a sprint, I ran towards her house.

**……………………………………**

**Sora**

**……………………………………**

(Note: I know Sora already had her turn, but bear with me!)

_Knock, knock. _I glanced toward the door and put my book down. _I wonder who it is. _I thought, walking slowly to the door. _It can't be Mom because she's away on business… _(Note: a flower convention! Hahaha…I had to get her out of the house somehow.)

I opened the door and saw the person I least wanted to see at the moment.

"Matt?" I was honestly surprised to see him standing there, on my front porch. He was panting heavily and soaking wet from the rain.

"Can I come in?" He asked, still panting.

"Um…" I hesitated, first of all, he was soaking wet, meaning that he would ruin the carpet; second, he was at my house. If I invited him in, we would be alone. _Together_. But…

"Sure." I said, glaring at his shoes, "Take off your shoes first and I'll get you a towel." I walked to the bathroom and grabbed a towel from the shelf, and when I returned, there he was, standing in my living room. "Here." I handed him the towel.

"Thanks." He said, taking it and drying himself off. When he lifted his arm, I gasped.

"What happened to your arm?" His sleeve was torn and stained with blood, and there was even more blood running down his arm.

"What?" He looked at his arm, "Oh. I slipped."

"Slipped! How?"

"Um…when I was running through the rain, well, it was hailing, and I slipped on some of the ice…"

A mental image of Matt sliding on the sidewalk ran through my mind, and in spite my best efforts to keep it in, I burst out laughing.

Matt blushed, "What's so funny about that?"

"Nothing." I said, still laughing, "I'll get some bandages for you." I giggled again, and grabbed the box of bandages, cotton swabs, and rubbing alcohol from the bookshelf.

"Here, give me your arm." I instructed, taking out a band aid.

He gave me his arm, but glared at the alcohol, "I don't want you to put any of that crap on me."

I glanced at the bottle in my hand, "What, are you _scared _of a little alcohol?"

"I'm not _scared,_ I just don't like it."

"So, you're telling me that you can't stand pain!"

"Yes I can, I just don't like it!"

"Well, too bad." I doused the cotton ball in alcohol and quickly dabbed his wound with it.

"ARGHHHH!" He yelped, pulling his arm away from me, "What the hell did I just say?"

I smiled at him, "Now, now, it'll only hurt for a second." I grabbed his arm again and rubbed it with the cotton ball.

He grimaced, "Can you stop now?" He tried to wrench his arm free, but my grip was too strong.

I laughed and put down the cotton ball, then slapped a band aid on. "There, you cry baby. I'm done."

He rubbed his arm, "Thanks." He said sarcastically.

"No problem." I stood up, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Um…I needed some shelter from the rain since my car broke down." He looked up at me and gave me a crooked grin.

I blushed and my heart started to pound. I looked away from him, "Well, I guess you could stay here until it stops raining…" I hoped that the rain would end soon.

"Thanks." He stood up and I looked at him, his white shirt was completely see-through because it was wet, and it clung to him, showing off his body. Instantly my face heated up and I turned away.

"Uh um… Do you want something to drink?" I stammered, rushing to the kitchen and pulling out a soda can. _Why was I offering him something to drink?_

"Uh…sure, I guess." Matt replied from the living room.

"Here you go." I handed him the can, "You can…uh…sit down if you want."

He raised his eyebrow at me, "You sure you want me sitting down while I'm all wet? I might ruin your couch or something."

He had a point there. "Sit on the towel."

He shrugged and sat down. "So, where's your mom, anyway?"

"She's at a flower convention." (Note: That sounds so weird…)

He laughed, "So you're all alone then?"

"Um, I guess so."

Matt stood up, and in doing so, his elbow knocked against the soda can that was on the table, causing it to spill all over the carpet.

"Oops." He said, looking at the mess.

"Shit." I stared at it. All I needed was some soap and laundry detergent to clean it out, but I had to act fast.

"I bet." Matt said, grinning at me, "That you're thinking about how to clean it."

I looked up at him, "Well, duh." I said.

"Hmm…well then, here's another bet. I say that you can't go for an hour without cleaning it."

"WHAT?" I shouted.

"If you can go for an hour without cleaning the spill, then you win. If you can't, then I win."

"Are you crazy or something?"

"Winner gets a date." He grinned at me.

"I never said that I wanted to do this bet! And who said I want to go on a date with _you?_"

"Fine. What do you want."

"What I want is to not do this act of idiocy." I glared at him.

He smiled at me, "So you're scared then."

"Who said I was scared? I think it's stupid!"

"You're scared of _losing!"_

"I am definitely **_not _**scared of losing!" God this guy was working my last nerve. I should just throw him out in the rain. Idiot.

"So you'll do it then." Matt smirked.

"Fine. If I win, I get 50 bucks." I stared at the stain, maybe I could get it out with some bleach…

"What? 50 bucks!"

"Yeah, 50 bucks." Wait, if that soda set in the carpet, then it would be impossible to get out, even with bleach, especially since the carpet was white and the soda was bright red. In an hour, the soda would stain the carpet and there would be no hope in saving it, then not only would the stain bug me for the rest of my life, but my mom would _kill _me because she had just re-carpeted the floor a month ago. I suddenly felt dizzy. I definitely _did not _want to go out on a date with Matt Ishida. What if Mimi found out?

"Ok, well, time starts now." Matt looked at his watch. "In an hour, which would be 11:05 pm" (Note: Do these kids ever go to sleep?)

"Fine." I felt too stubborn and competitive to lose. I sat down on the couch next to him and crossed my arms over my chest. "In an hour. Better be ready with your money."

30 minutes later…

I stared at the stain. In another 30 minutes all hope would be gone for that stain to completely disappear. I clenched my hands in a fist to restrain myself from dabbing at it with a paper towel. It was a new carpet for God's sake. Hmmm…which was worse: a stain that would permanently ruin the carpet forever, or going out on a date with Matt… Why did he want to go out on a date with me anyway! He should be thankful that I actually welcomed his ass into my house and kept him SAFE FROM THE FUCKING RAIN. He should've been grateful. But was he!

Grateful, my ass.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I ran into the bathroom, grabbed the bottle of bleach, detergent, soap, I quickly filled a bucket of water, and took out a scrub. I ran back into the living room and poured bleach all over it, scrubbing madly.

"Well, well." I froze. "I thought you were better than that, Takenouchi."

I turned around and glared at him, "My mom would've _killed _me if I stained the carpet."

"Or you just couldn't restrain yourself from cleaning up that mess." He grinned, "Or maybe you _want _to go out on a date with me."

I immediately stood up, "I would rather drink this bleach than go out on a date with you! Why do you want to go out with me anyway?"

"I wanted to thank you for cleaning up my room, and uh, letting me into your house."

"WHAT! That's all? Couldn't you just ask instead of spilling soda all over my damn carpet!"

"Well, that was an accident, but it would be nice pay back for today."

"Today?"

"When you spilled water all over me at lunch."

"It was just water!"

"Why'd you do it anyway?"

"I knocked it over…on…uh, accident." I stammered.

He scoffed, "That's a damn lie. You wanted to keep me from saying something…right?"

"Well…" I began to scrub at the stain again, trying to distract myself, "I just didn't want Mimi and Tai to know what happened on Friday…"

"Why not?"

"Because…" I didn't want to tell him that Mimi liked him…

"Well, whatever. If you don't want me to tell, then I won't, but we're going on a date." He said, sitting down next to me on the floor.

I looked up at him. I hated losing, but somehow, I didn't feel that bad about it at the moment.

**……………………………………**

**Tai**

**……………………………………**

Earlier that day. (Around 9:00pm.)

"Tai…the phone's for you!" I looked up and saw Kari standing in my doorway.

"Who's calling?" I asked, sitting up.

"Mimi." She looked at me suspiciously, "Why is she always calling you?"

"How the hell should I know?" I stood up and looked at the clock on the wall. "God, it's already 9:00!"

I walked to the phone and picked it up, "Yes, Princess?" I said sarcastically.

"Who are you calling Princess!" Mimi shrieked on the other end.

"You." I shot back.

"Don't call me that." Already she sounded annoyed.

"What do you want?" I was getting tired of this.

"Well, I was just thinking, and I think that we should make some progress in our love lives."

"What are you talking about?" Ok, now I was really confused.

"What I'm talking about is that I know you like Sora, and well, I like Matt."

This was a surprise, "You like Matt!"

"Well, yeah, so I was thinking that we should help each other out…You know, give each other a few pointers…"

Right now, I felt sorry for Matt. I mean, Mimi was after him. That was a fate worse than death.

"…So how does that sound? …Hello? TAI!"

I snapped back to attention, "Wait, so you're telling me that we just give each other a few 'pointers'?"

"Yeah, I mean, Sora's _my _best friend, and _you _like Sora. I mean, I know her better than anybody else. Matt's _your _best friend, and _I _like Matt. Get it?"

"Um… I guess."

"Great! So meet me at the café down the street after school, and I'll tell you all you need to know!" She squealed.

"Wait, Mimi! I don't think—"

"Bye!" Then she hung up.

I stared at the phone. What the hell was wrong with this girl? I didn't even want help, I mean, why would I? If Sora didn't want to be with me, it was fine, I didn't have to act like someone I wasn't just to impress her…But, I really _did _want to be with her…

**……………………………………**

**Mimi**

**……………………………………**

The Next Day…

"You're late." I glared at Tai who had just walked into the café where I had been waiting for 10 minutes.

"Unlike you, I have more important things to do than play matchmaker." He grumbled and sat down in the chair across from me.

I stared at him from across the table, "_Please_, ok? What could be more important than this!"

"I had a soccer meeting."

"Yeah, that's _soooo _important." I flipped my hair angrily and took a sip of my iced tea.

"Um, yeah it is! We have a game on Friday!" He popped a fry in his mouth and chewed on it.

I glared at him, "Well, whatever. Let me tell you what Sora likes…"

"Um, I think I already know what she likes… I've known her since the 4th grade."

I frowned at him, "_Please. _Like you know what she likes _now. _I mean, she's changed a lot since the 4th grade."

He leaned back in his chair, "Um, ok. Then tell me."

"She's a total neat freak… I mean, she won't even let me eat in her room! She likes guys that are not sloppy…" I paused, trying to remember what she told me the other day, "…Reckless… and… musicians."

"Musicians."

"Yup." I smiled at him.

"Uh…ok…"

"Well, the good news is, you supposedly are the right guy for her!"

"Really."

I nodded, "Are you neat?"

"Uh…not really."

"Well, you are now!"

"What the hell! I don't think _lying _to her will work, she's known me for too long."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You're not reckless."

"What! I'm not?"

"And…you're not a musician!"

"That's the only true thing out of those three!"

"_Please. _She probably likes you anyway! I mean, you guys are really close, and its like, meant to be!"

"Ok…"

"So…" I leaned forward, "What kind of girl does Matt like?"

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

Sorry the Mimi and Tai parts were too short, heh. What's so funny is that I wrote this while there was a storm going outside too! There was hail too! I'm so happy I finished this chapter! It's so long… Kind of scary that I could actually write this much, but I can barely write two pages for reports…Well, please review!


	8. Lack Of Color

**Note: **Thanks for the reviews! So here's the next chapter! The title for this chapter, "Lack of Color", is the title for a song by Death Cab for Cutie.

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

Love Conquers Everything

Chapter Eight – Lack of Color

A.K.A. The Date

**……………………………………**

**Matt**

**……………………………………**

"Ok, I've got some good news." I announced to my band mates (Note: Should I really give them names? Let me know. Wonder what their real names are… if they have any.) at rehearsals on Tuesday.

"Is it important? Because good news to you is having twenty dollars in your pocket."

I glared at them, and sat down, tuning my guitar, "Yeah. It is important."

"Well, what is it?" They all sat up expectantly, staring at me.

"I GOT US A PERMANENT GIG!" I shouted happily, "Oh, and I _do _have a twenty on me, too!"

"DUDE! THAT'S AWESOME!" Band members congratulated each other, and cheered.

"Yup." I grinned at them, "Aren't I the best?"

"When's the gig?"

"Um, it's on Tuesday, but we don't start until next week."

There was silence, and they all stared at me ominously. I stared back at them nervously… what the hell did I do now?

"…Good news…right?" I chuckled uncertainly.

"Um…sure…" One of them said, "But…_Tuesday?_"

"What's wrong with Tuesday?"

"Well, for one thing, it's one of the most ignored days of the week." (Note: Reminds me of a pizza commercial.)

"Tuesday is not ignored! I do stuff on Tuesdays! Oh, and you got that from a pizza commercial!" I accused, although I wasn't sure what I did on Tuesdays…

"And, there's no one at the clubs on Tuesdays except for alcoholics and burnouts. How are we gonna get any exposure!"

"Oh." I began to tune my guitar again, thinking. "Well, at least we got a job that pays us money! Hey, I mean, one of those alcoholics might be a record exec who might be interested!"

They shrugged, "Whatever."

"Good." I grinned at them. "Oh, and we'll need a ride to the gig."

"Whaddya mean? We have the van."

I laughed nervously. "About that… well um… last night… it was raining, and uh…"

"Excuse me?"

"Well. It died."

"WHAT THE FUCK!" They shouted, "Whose van do you think that is? YOU DIDN'T EVEN CHIP IN TO PAY FOR IT!"

"I'm your _manager_!" Was all I could say as an excuse.

True. I didn't really _pay _for it because…I didn't have the money. Although, I did pay for the gas a couple of times… that counted…right?

"Well, now I think you owe us some money for the repairs." Band members said gravely.

"Um…I don't have any money on me right now…" I said innocently, patting my pockets.

"Didn't you just say you had a twenty earlier?"

I flushed, "I need that twenty bucks! I have to eat _sometime_."

"Well, we're thinking that you're gonna have to starve for a week, because the twenty is for the van."

"No way!" I _really did _need that money, though. It was supposed to be for my date with Sora. Tonight.

"Hand it over!" They inched towards me, "Or else!"

"That's not fair!" I protested, "It's three against one!"

"Well, one's the winning side, and the other's the losing side. Guess who's the loser."

I glared at them, "Is this any way to treat your manager?"

"Dude, you're taking the role too seriously, you broke the van, plus you got us a crappy gig. Some manager."

I shrugged, "I do what I can." I paused, "For the people…I…love." I looked up at them innocently, "Because… I love you guys. You're like… my _brothers_."

He snorted, "Cut the crap, Ishida. Give us the money."

I sighed, "Look, I _really _need this money, ok? It's a matter between life and death." Besides, with no money, where was I going to take Sora? To the _park_?

"Then I think you're going to die pretty soon. Not our problem. Just hand it over."

"God dammit." I pulled out the twenty, "There, you happy?"

"Much. Thank you."

I put down my guitar and sighed. Now what? I glanced at the clock, 4:30pm. The date was in two hours. How was I going to get money? Dad just gave me thattwenty this morning for groceries. But, I figured that I could just use it for tonight. I mean, who needs groceries?

I contemplated my dilemma. The only reason I asked Sora on the date was because…well, I couldn't get her out of my head. There was something about her that drew me in, something that made me want to be near her. The date was an excuse to be with her. Oh, and to piss her off. That was fun.

**……………………………………**

**Sora**

**……………………………………**

"God." I muttered, sitting down on my bed, "It's almost six-thirty."

Mimi, who was sitting on the floor painting her nails (On top of a newspaper, may I add), looked at me mildly interested, "What's going on at six-thirty?"

I shrugged. _God. _I hated lying to her. Even worse, I hated keeping the fact that I was going out on a date with _Matt _from her. I seriously _did _consider telling her, but something held me back, something told me it was better this way… better that she didn't knew. Besides… He meant nothing to me. Just friends.

"Well…" Mimi blew at her hand disinterestedly, "I have to go, anyway. My mom wants the whole family to have dinner together. _Please, _right?" She got up, and walked to the door, "I'll see you later, Sora."

"Bye." I said, looking at the newspaper and open bottle of nail polish on the floor. I clicked my tongue and got up, screwing the top back on the bottle and folding the newspaper. When I was done, I walked casually over to my closet.

I scanned through it, looking at my clothes. I didn't care what I wore, right? I mean, why did Matt want to go on a date with me anyway? He could've asked for money. Seems to me that he always needs it. Maybe he only did it to piss me off and ruin my night.

I quickly grabbed a shirt and pair of jeans, throwing my closet door closed before I could change my mind. _I didn't care…right?_

I muttered to myself, as I hurriedly brushed my hair. I glanced at the clock again, 6:45. Maybe he forgot. Hopefully, he did.

Just as this thought came to me, the doorbell rang. I walked out of my room and to the front door, pulling it open.

"You're late." I said coldly.

Matt stood there, his hands in his pockets, grinning at me sheepishly. "Sorry." He said, still smiling, "I had to walk over here."

"Well, whatever." I said, stepping out of the door way and closing the door behind me, "You should've started earlier."

"I didn't realize how tiring walking would be."

"Shoulda called a cab."

"Well, I didn't have any money for it."

I glared at him, "Whatever. Where are we going?"

He blushed at looked away from me, "It's uh… a secret."

I frowned at him, "I don't like surprises."

"Of course you don't. You like everything planned out, things laid out perfectly in front of you so you'll know exactly what to expect."

"I do not," I said coolly, "Plan things out."

He grinned at me, "Denial is not always the easiest road to take." He said, then, taking my hand, he led me down the stairs, "Let's go."

**……………………………………**

"Tell me again," I said dryly, "Why we are sitting on the floor of your apartment?"

"Shhh." He shushed me, furrowing his eyebrows, "I'm trying to think."

I sighed, annoyed, and looked at the cards in my hand. Here we were, sitting on the floor of Matt's disgusting apartment playing "Go-Fish". Some date.

"Do you have any"—Matt glanced at his cards again—"3's?"

"Go fish." I said lamely, and Matt groaned, taking a card from the deck.

I was getting a little hungry, and my stomach growled. I looked at the clock again, sighing. "Do you have anything to eat in here?" I asked, putting down my deck of cards and getting up.

"Maybe you could find something in the refrigerator." He said, looking up at me.

I walked into the kitchen and pulled the refrigerator door open, peering inside.

All I saw, as far as I could tell, were nothing but old Chinese take out boxes… and those were _empty. _

I groaned, and closed the door, walking back to where Matt sat. "I'm going home."

"What?" He said, putting down his cards, "But you can't leave yet! It's only 8:00!"

"I can't stand," I picked up my purse, "playing cards for two hours on a dirty floor."

"Well… we could do something else?" He said, walking over to the couch and picking up the remote, "how about some TV?"

"No." I said, "I'm hungry." I wanted to find an excuse to go home, "And there's no food in your fridge."

"We could go out to eat?" He said hopefully.

"Do you have money?"

"Not exactly."

"Well, I'm not paying for you."

"I could watch you eat." He smiled at me, "It might be fun."

"Whatever." I muttered, walking over to the door, "C'mon."

"Wait." He walked over to me, "You're not seriously just going to let me _watch you _eat?"

"Idiot." I said, "We're going out to eat. _Together._"

"So you're going to buy me something?" He smiled at me, "I always knew you were a softie, Takenouchi."

"Shut up." I said fiercely.

"You're so sweet." He said sarcastically.

"I guess you are too, then." I shot back, "I mean, wow, so nice of you to force me to go out on a date with you, then, you starve me to death while playing 'Go Fish' for two hours!"

He laughed, "Ok, ok. It's not my fault, anyway. I didn't have any money. I needed to repair the van!"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Get a job."

"I already got one! You're looking at the lead singer of _The Wolves_ that will be playing on Tuesday nights at 'Q' Club!"

"So where's your paycheck?"

"Um… I don't have one yet. We start next week."

"Well, that's not going to help us _now _is it?" I said coldly.

"No." He said, grinning, "I guess not."

"Good. At least you understand that much." I began to walk, and he followed me, and then fell into a step beside me.

"So… where to?"

I wasn't really sure, since I didn't have a lot of money on me at the moment. I looked into my purse and quickly counted the money that was folded neatly in my wallet. I only had about ten dollars.

"I don't know." I said.

I didn't like fast food, and I tried to avoid it at all times, but right now, it seemed like the only option for obtaining a decent meal for both of us.

"How does a burger sound?" Matt mused, as if reading my thoughts, "One that's loaded with grease and animal fat. You know, like dripping with it! Sounds pretty tasty."

"After you made it sound _so _appealing?" I said, "No thanks."

"So what are we going to eat? Salad?" A look of disdain came across his face, "I'd rather take the animal fat."

I looked at him, and saw that he wasn't kidding. "Whatever." I said, "We're going to the grocery store."

"What're we going there for?" He looked at me blankly, "You need some milk or something?"

"No, you idiot," I quickened my pace, "We're going to go buy some food that we can cook. It's cheaper that way."

"So you _are _a softie."

"Keep it up and I might change my mind about feeding you."

"What's wrong with being soft?"

"Because I am not soft." I retorted.

"I think you are."

"How?"

"You cleaned up my room."

"Because it was so disgusting." I countered.

"You let me into your house yesterday when it was raining."

"I couldn't just let you stand out there! But now that I think about it, I should've left you out there to die. Makes my life easier."

"You agreed to go out on this date with me!"

"You forced me to!"

"You could've said 'no', but you agreed!"

"I don't like going back on promises." I said flatly.

"And now"—he grinned at me—"you're going to cook me dinner. Face it, Sora, you're sweet."

I ignored him, and looked ahead. To my relief, we had reached the grocery store; I quickly grabbed a shopping basket and walked inside.

"So what're going to buy?" He asked, following me down the aisle.

"Stop asking me questions." I looked at him, annoyed.

"I'm thinking Twinkies." He said, grabbing a box of them and placing them in the basket.

I snatched the box out of the basket and placed it on the shelf, "No." I said.

"Ok then…" he grabbed some chips, and threw it in.

I rolled my eyes, and took it out, "Do you want to eat or not?"

"Well I do, but you keep throwing my food selections out!" As he was saying this, he became distracted at some toys. He grabbed a plastic water gun and placed it into the basket, "This might be fun."

"What the hell," I said violently, grabbing the toy gun, "do you need this piece of crap for!" I threw it back onto the shelf.

He shrugged, "So what are we getting?"

"Bread." I said simply, "And a few other condiments."

"You're making me a _sandwich_?"

"What else do you want! Is this really the time for you to be picky?"

He shrugged again, "I was just making sure."

"Good." I said, grabbing a bag of wheat bread.

"Ugh." He said, grabbing the bread and putting it back on the shelf.

I turned slowly to face him, "What's is wrong with the bread?" I said slowly, trying to keep my anger from rising.

"I _hate _wheat bread." He shuddered, "Get a different kind, please?"

"You _hate _it?" I asked, confused, "What, you mean, you can't eat it?"

He nodded, "I can't even think about it."

"You're telling me," I said, taking some _white _bread and putting it in the basket, "You can eat old Chinese food that has mold growing on it, but you can't eat wheat bread?"

"What can I say? I've had a traumatizing experience with it."

"I don't even want to ask." I rolled my eyes.

"How about some cookies?" He asked, hopefully, putting it in the basket.

"_No._ Honestly, you're like a little kid!" God, it was like shopping with a toddler. He was always distracted, running off, and placing unneeded items in the cart.

"C'mon, Sora! How're going to eat a sandwich if you don't have cookies?"

"For one thing, you don't eat sandwiches with cookies, and another, I don't have enough money!" I was trying to ration enough money to even afford the sandwich supplies, and here he was asking for COOKIES.

"Huh." He said, looking at a jar of mayonnaise, "Do you use this for sandwiches, too?"

"Apparently." I said, taking it from him, and putting it back on the shelf, "I hate mayonnaise."

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"It's disgusting."

"Well, I want it on my sandwich."

"Well, then I guess we better get some WHEAT BREAD to go with it."

"Ok, ok. You win." Matt laughed, and walked to the deli section. He picked up a packet and looked at it, "How about ham?" He called to me.

**……………………………………**

**Matt**

**……………………………………**

I sat there in the kitchen, watching Sora make sandwiches. We had decided on peanut butter and jelly. That way, everyone could get what they wanted because we couldn't afford any cheese.

"Need help with anything?" I chirped up eagerly.

"No." She said flatly.

"C'mon, you must need _some _help."

"I don't."

"Sora…" I said warningly, "It's not healthy to do everything yourself."

"Well, I'm doing it myself."

I took the peanut butter away from her, "Here, let me spread the peanut butter!"

She took it away from me, "I can do it myself."

I took it back, "Now, now, Sora. You just go back to the jelly."

"I don't need your help, Matt."

"I think you do."

"Just give me the peanut butter." She reached for it, but I held it over my head, and since I was taller than her, she couldn't reach it.

"You're an asshole." She said, still trying to reach for it. She gave up and went back to the jelly.

"You don't mean that." I opened the jar of peanut butter and spread it onto the bread.

"I think I do." She shot back.

Just then, the phone rang. I walked over to it and picked it up, "Yes?" I answered.

"Matt? Is that you?" My dad's voice came on the other end.

"Who else would it be?" I said flatly.

"Just checking up on you." He said, "And to make sure that you paid the electric bill with the money I gave you this morning."

"Huh?"

"The money was due today, so I gave it to you to pay it!" (Note: Like father, like son.)

"Um…" I tried to think back. I didn't remember money for the electric bill; I only remembered money for groceries. Wait.

"You mean the twenty you gave me this morning?" I asked meekly.

"Yeah." He said, "So did you pay it?"

"I forgot."

He groaned, "Well, they're probably going to turn it off soon, so be prepared."

"Um…okay." I said, looking at the lights above me nervously.

I clicked off the phone and walked to the table where we usually put the bills. I picked up an enveloped marked Hiroaki Ishida and took out the electric bill. It read that indeed the money was due… yesterday. If we didn't pay it by then… the lights would go out _today. _

I quickly stuffed it back into the envelope and prayed that it wouldn't go out.

"What's wrong?" Sora called from the kitchen.

I froze, then slowly turned around, "Nothing." I said, walking into the kitchen again, "Just my dad."

"Oh." She said, "Well, I'm done with the sandwiches."

"Hey!" I protested, "I thought I called the peanut butter!"

"Sorry." She smirked, "You got distracted."

She walked over to the kitchen table and sat down, placing the pile of sandwiches in the middle of the table. I walked over to her and sat down across from her, grabbing a sandwich.

"My." I said, taking a bite, "Isn't this romantic."

"Shut it."

"Nothing more amorous than PB and J don't you think?" I smiled at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Could you just—"

Suddenly, it was dark. All the lights just clicked off, and I looked around, confused for a moment.

"Oh no." I groaned.

"What." Sora said, staring at me through the darkness, "Just happened?"

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

Wow. Stuck in darkness. How interesting that will be. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! I spent a few hours trying to decide where Sora and Matt would go on their date, and I decided that they would go… NOWHERE. Except the grocery store… Anyway, sorry no Mimi and Tai for this chapter! They'll be back, hopefully. I get the feeling that they're only supporting characters now. How sad.


	9. I Want You Around

**Note: **I'm back! This is the first time I haven't really updated in a while, haha. Anyway, I want to thank you for all the reviews! Also, thanks to **theladyknight **for telling me the names of the band members!

**Another note: **The title for the chapter is the title for the song by The Ramones.

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

Love Conquers Everything

Chapter Nine – I Want You Around

**……………………………………**

**Matt**

**……………………………………**

"Um…" I looked around the dark room nervously… If I told her that I forgot to pay the electricity bill, she'd probably get pissed at me and start scolding me for being so irresponsible, and then she would leave. I didn't really want that to happen… so I quickly tried to think of lies and excuses…

Sora sat there in the darkness, staring at me and waiting for an explanation. I cleared my throat, "There must be a blown fuse or something…" I said finally.

"Idiot." Sora scowled, "It's the whole house. If there was a blown fuse, then there would only be like one room without any light."

Well. She's smart. I'll give her credit for that. "In that case…" I blinked rapidly, as if this could help me with the hole I was digging myself into, "Must be a power outage."

Sora sighed and walked over to the window, peeking through the blinds. "The lights are on next door." She said flatly.

"That's nice." I said sarcastically, getting frustrated.

I was silent for a moment, and so was she, as we sat there in the darkness.

"Tell me the truth." Sora said threateningly, "You forgot to pay your bill or something?"

I winced, and grabbed a sandwich, stuffing it into my mouth so I would be too occupied to say anything.

"Well…?" She tapped her foot impatiently.

I kept chewing.

"Fine." She threw up her hands, "I'm leaving." She grabbed her purse and walked quickly to the door.

"Mmmrgh… Wait!" I said through a mouthful of peanut butter and jelly, "You can't leave yet!"

Sora turned around and put her hands on her hips, "Why not?"

"Because… well, uh… I'm scared of the dark." I said sheepishly.

She glared at me, "Like hell you are." She pulled open the door and slammed it shut behind her.

So much for lying.

I looked out the window and saw that, as predicted by the weather channel (surprisingly) the storm from yesterday night was coming back. It was beginning to rain.

Lucky me.

I sat down on the couch and listened to the rain hitting my windows and finished the sandwich I had on my hand.

I heard rapid footsteps down the hall coming closer and closer. Then, I heard a knocking on my door.

Amused, I stood up and pulled the door open, only to see a slightly wet Sora standing outside.

"Well, well, well." I said, grinning at her, "Look who came back."

"Shut up." She glared at me, "It's raining, okay?"

"Interesting."

"…Can I come in?"

I stood aside and she walked passed me, "Thanks."

"No problem."

"You forgot to pay your bill, right?" Sora said, finally.

"Um… well…" I guess I had no choice to tell the truth, I mean, there was no point in lying now, right? "It's more like I _didn't _pay the bill."

"Because you forgot." She added.

"…Right."

Looking irritated, she sighed in disgust, "God, how irresponsible can you be?"

"Hey, this was just a one time thing. It just… slipped my mind, that's all."

"I wonder what was so important that you forgot to pay your bill for the first time." She rolled her eyes and sat down in the chair that she had slept in the last time she was in this house.

Interesting question. Really, did I want to tell her that it was _HER _that caused me to forget? No way.

"Some people aren't like you, Sora, ok?"

"What does _that _mean!"

"You like to plan. You're organized. You hate to have one little detail out of place or unfinished."

"What's wrong with that? At least I'm not some sloppy and forgetful asshole who thinks he knows everything about me! Which, by the way, you don't. You don't know me at all."

"Is that so?" I leaned in towards her face and stared at her, "Because, I think I know you a lot more than you think."

"No. You don't." She said defiantly, staring back at me.

She looked so cute when she's pouting. I chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"You just make me laugh, that's all."

"What?" A look of confusion spread across her face and I began to laugh again.

"Stop it." She furrowed her eyebrows, and looked at me as if I were crazy, "I'm not even doing anything."

As if frustrated, she stood up from her chair and walked over to sit on the couch next to me, that way I wouldn't be facing her, but I just turned by body towards her.

I looked at her and she frowned at me, as if daring me to laugh at her again and I smiled at her. She stared back at me.

"Don't take it too seriously." I said.

"I'm not." She retorted, "I don't care what you think of me."

"Is that so?"

Before I knew better that I shouldn't have, I leaned in and kissed her, enjoying the taste of her lips again. She didn't pull away, she didn't resist it; she just kissed me back.

We both pulled away for air and as if just now realizing it, she backed away from me, scowling.

"Touch me again, and I'll kill you." She threatened.

I laughed again, "I couldn't resist, Sora. Face it, you're pretty irresistible."

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes, but even through the darkness, I could tell she was blushing.

Just then I heard the sound of a key turning from the door, and then a click as the lock turned. I stared at the door as it suddenly swung open.

Great. Another interruption. This always seems to happen whenever I kiss Sora.

"Matt?" the voice of my father came from the shadow in the doorway.

"Hi, Dad." I said lamely.

"You're still awake? Who's with you?" He closed the door behind him.

"Oh, it's just—"

"Um, I should get going." Sora interrupted, standing up, "Bye, Mr. Ishida." She quickly walked through the door.

"It's raining!" My dad called after her.

"I don't think she cares anymore." I said.

"What kind of son do I have?" He said grumpily, "Bringing girls to my apartment, on a school night, no less." He paused, "Good for you."

"Uh, thanks, I guess."

"So, who was that girl? Your girlfriend?"

"Not really, just Sora."

**……………………………………**

**Sora**

**……………………………………**

I really couldn't wait to get out of there, to just get away from everything. I didn't even care that I was now standing in the rain, completely wet, and exhausted from running.

He always did this. This was the second time that he had sneaked a kiss from me, and in less than a week! That asshole.

Why did he always do this? He always hit me where it hurt most, he confronted me with my flaws and even though I denied that I had those flaws, I knew that what he was saying was true. He acted like he had me all figured out, and the scary thing was… it felt like he did. Truthfully, it made me feel vulnerable and weak, like if I opened up to him, then he would truly see how flawed and messed up I was. I didn't want him to see that side of me.

Just then, my phone rang, interrupting my thoughts. I hastily grabbed it from my purse and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Sora!" Mimi's voice sang on the other end.

Now I felt even more discouraged, "Hey Mimi."

"I just wanted to call you to tell you some good news!"

I was silent, and Mimi waited for my answer. When there was none, she continued, "Matt's band is officially playing at the 'Q' Club every Tuesday nights now!" She practically screamed.

"Oh." How did she know this stuff so fast? Matt just told this news today.

"So…" her voice suddenly sounded very suspicious, "I just came up with something—"

"You can't be serious!" I nearly shouted.

"C'mon, Sora! You know how much I like Matt!" She whined.

"No! I'm not sneaking into anymore clubs! After what happened last time…" I trailed off. Mimi didn't know what had happened last time.

"Last time?" she sounded confused. "What happened last time?"

"Nothing. I just, don't like the idea of it."

"Pleaseee?" She pleaded, "Just a few more times! I promise I won't bug you ever again!"

"Yeah right." I rolled my eyes. "And no. You can go by yourself."

"_Please. _What am I going to do in a club alone? Dance? Act like a fan girl? No way. I need you there with me!"

"_No." _

"You're no fun." She sighed.

"Damn straight." I shot back.

"Look, if you come with me, I'll buy you lunch for the next three weeks!"

"No."

"Um… I'll buy you clothes?"

"Definitely no."

"…I'll…" She was silent for a moment, then in a meek voice, "…clean my room…?"

Hmm… this was definitely tempting. Every time I went to her house, her room always horrified me. There were always clothes strewn everywhere and open powder compacts or unplugged hair irons. (I'm not a neat freak!) It would be nice to see it clean for a change.

"Well…" I started, but then thought better of it. I could just avoid going to her house, so then I wouldn't have to be so irritated by the fact that it was a mess.

"Good!" She chirped, "I'll see you tomorrow so we can discuss our outfits and such! Byee!"

"Mimi, wait! I haven't—"

She hung up.

Damn. What mess have I gotten myself into _now_?

**……………………………………**

**Mimi**

**……………………………………**

Sora is so easy. All I had to do was throw in a bribe that I would clean my room, and she backed down immediately. It's nice having a best friend who is a complete neat freak.

I sat up in my bed and surveyed my room. _Please. _My room isn't even that messy in the first place.

Maybe while I was at it, I could try to match make Sora and Tai again. More discreetly this time, of course. I would be doing both Tai and Sora favors anyway.

But I had to act fast. I picked up my phone again and dialed Tai's number.

"Heggo?" Tai mumbled when he answered the phone.

"Tai?"

"Yea…?"

"It's Mimi!"

"Do you realize what time it is?" He demanded on the other line, and I clicked my tongue with annoyance.

"Yes, I know what time it is."

"Then you realize that some people are trying to sleep!"

"Whatever. That's not important. I just wanted to call you to tell you that you're coming with me and Sora to the 'Q' Club next Tuesday."

"Not this crap again, Mimi. Honestly, do you have anything better to do with your time than chase Matt around?"

"Excuse me! Of course I do! I'm just trying to do you a favor, and you insult me to my face!"

"Technically, we're on the phone, Mimi."

"I don't care! I was trying to help your ungrateful ass!"

"Well, I don't need your help!"

"FINE!" I shouted.

"FINE." He shouted back.

"You're still coming with us to the club on Tuesday!"

"FINE."

"FINE!"

I hung up.

God, he was so annoying. Some people can't appreciate what others do in the goodness of their hearts. (A/N: _Right…_)

**……………………………………**

**Tai**

**……………………………………**

Mimi is crazy.

What's her problem anyway? She acts like she owns everybody, and is a total tyrant. I don't know how Sora even puts up with her.

"Who was that?"

Surprised, I turned around and saw Kari standing behind me.

"No one." I said automatically.

"I heard you yelling…" She squinted her eyes suspiciously at me.

"Good for you." I answered, walking back into my room, "Good night."

**……………………………………**

(The next day)

"Hey Tai, how's it going?" Matt asked, sitting down beside me on the bench at school.

"Nothing." I mumbled sleepily. I couldn't get any sleep last night because Mimi called me again to tell me that I had to be at the club by eight, and that I shouldn't dress like a dork. Then, when I was about to drift back into sleep, the phone rang again, but I didn't even bother to answer it, causing my mom to pick it up and wake me up again by scolding me and telling me that I shouldn't have friends calling me so late at night.

Life is a bitch.

"—every Tuesday." Matt said, when I snapped back to attention.

"Yeah, I heard." I said

"Huh?"

"Mimi told me."

"How did Mimi know?"

"I don't know…maybe from one of your fan girls." Mimi was probably one of them.

"I don't have any fan girls."

"I'm sure you don't." I said sarcastically.

**……………………………………**

**Sora**

**……………………………………**

"Hello Sora." Matt said, sliding into a chair next to me in the library, where I was hiding out, during lunch.

"Don't talk to me." I snapped.

"Now, now. Still angry about last night?"

I ignored him.

"You see, I really couldn't help myself."

"I think you could."

"The thing is, I like you." He looked at me seriously.

I blushed, "Like hell you do!"

"No, really, I do. See, you're not like other girls who swoon at the sight of me—"

"You're rude and conceited, and I honestly don't care what you think of me, so leave me alo—"

"You didn't let me finish!" He exclaimed, bringing his face closer to mine. I blinked at him.

"Now, what I was about to say was that, you're different. You tell me straight up what you think of me, and you don't make an effort to even impress me or—"

"Because I don't want to impress you. In fact, I hate you."

"See? That's what I'm talking about." He laughed, "You're not afraid of speaking your mind."

"So you like me because I'm a bitch?"

"No, not just that." He held up his hands, "I also like your confidence. You're not insecure at all. Also, deep down, you're just a big softie. You act tough, but in your own way your very sweet—"

"Would you _stop _calling me that!"

"But you are! You made me sandwiches…"

"They were for me! And by the way, you still owe me money for your half of the groceries."

"You cleaned my room…"

"Haven't we been through this already?"

"You let me into your house during my time of need!"

"You're just repeating the same things over and over!"

"I have to get your attention _somehow_." He grinned at me.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Geez, took me a long time to write this chapter, for some reason. Call me crazy, but I rewrote it a thousand times. Oh well, I'm happy with the way it turned out. Anyway, Spring break is here for me! I'm so happy! Maybe I'll dish out another chapter later this week. Haha… probably not. Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW… for me?


	10. To Be Alone With You

**Note: **Wow, I haven't updated in a long time… Well, anyway, here's the tenth chapter! I've never went this far before, so this is an extra long chapter, haha.

**Another Note: **The title for this chapter is from the song by Sufjan Stevens.

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

Love Conquers Everything

Chapter Ten – To Be Alone With You

**……………………………………**

**Tai**

**……………………………………**

"Hey Tai!" Mimi bounced up to me after school, smiling a bit too wide.

"What do you want?" I looked at her suspiciously.

"Whatever do you mean?" She batted her eyelashes at me innocently.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Honestly Mimi, I know you want something. Just say it. I'd be happy to decline."

Mimi glared at me, "Very funny, smart ass. I just wanted to know... if you knew..." she flushed, "Where Matt was."

"Are you stalking him now?" I asked her incredulously.

"_Please_. I just wanted to talk to him." She twirled her hair, "So... do you know where he is?"

My eyes narrowed at her, "Nope." I shrugged my shoulders, "Too bad for you." I began to walk away from her.

"Wait!" Mimi followed me, "Can't you, like, call him?"

I chuckled, "Call him? He doesn't have a cell phone. He can hardly feed himself!" (A/N: so true.)

"Oh…" Mimi stopped, a look of confusion and disappointment crossed her face. "Well—"

"Hey, Tai!" Another voice called out from behind me.

I turned around and saw the bass player from Matt's band walking towards me, "Oh, hey." I said.

"Matt told me to tell you that he's at the arcade down the street." He said simply.

Mimi gasped from behind me, and the bass player looked at her, noticing her for the first time.

"Are you a fan of Matt's?" He asked.

Mimi smiled, "I'm just a friend." She began to walk away, "I'll see you later." She waved.

"Oh god." I groaned.

"What, is she like a fan girl or something?"

"Well, if she is, then I feel sorry for Matt." I snorted, "This I gotta see."

The bass player shrugged, "I guess. Well, later." He trudged away.

**……………………………………**

"Hey Mimi, wait up!" I shouted after her on the street.

She stopped in her tracks, and turned around. Annoyance flashed across her face, and she continued to walk.

When I finally caught up to her, she glared at me, "What do you want?"

I laughed, "What do _I _want? Don't you have a pedicure to get to?"

"Nope." She shrugged her shoulders, "I'm just going to the arcade to talk to Matt."

"Um… can't you talk to him later or something?"

She narrowed her eyes at me, "_Please_. I can't talk to him tonight when he's performing at 'Q' Club."

God, she was impossible.

"Whatever." I muttered.

When we finally reached the arcade, Mimi dashed inside, and I walked in slowly behind her. My eyes scanned the room, and I saw Matt playing a racing game with Mimi standing beside him. Damn, she was quick.

Matt looked like he was totally concentrating on the game, and Mimi was just talking away, which probably was breaking his concentration.

Poor boy.

"Hey." I said when I approached them.

"Hi." Matt said quickly, his eyes glued to the screen.

"So, Matt. I'm so glad you're playing at 'Q' Club tonight." Mimi chirped.

"Yeah, me too." Matt said quickly. He jammed at the buttons and shoved the joystick to the right, but then he suddenly stopped, letting the car he was controlling on the screen crash into a wall and catch on fire.

Mimi stared at him in confusion.

"Is today… _Tuesday_?" Matt asked slowly.

"Well, yeah." Mimi cocked her head to one side and smiled, "What's wrong?"

"FUCK!" Matt cried. He immediately sat up, and his arm hit the cup of fountain soda that was perched on a nearby table, causing it to spill. Spill all over Mimi's clothes, I mean.

The smile on Mimi's face disappeared.

Matt stared at the mess he made.

I tried to contain my laughter.

"God, I'm so sorry, Mimi." Matt said lamely, grabbing a bunch of napkins and dabbing her half heartedly.

"It's fine." Mimi said, pushing his hand away gently.

"I really didn't mean to." Matt said earnestly, "I just forgot today was Tuesday, and we had a gig…"

"Really, it's fine. I guess you're late for rehearsal or something."

"Yeah, I guess I am." Matt shrugged, "Sorry for the mess, I'll make it up to you!"

Mimi smiled, "I'll see you tonight! I'm coming to 'Q' Club with Sora to see you perform."

Matt stopped, "You and _Sora_ are coming?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, we can't wait."

Matt smiled, "Neither can I." Then he ran out of the arcade hurriedly.

When he left, I couldn't contain my laughter anymore. I burst out laughing.

Mimi whipped around and glared at me, "What the hell are you laughing at?"

I pointed at her clothes, still laughing.

"Shut up." Mimi tugged at her clothes and examined them, "It's just my school uniform, anyway…"

"Yeah…but then he…" I began to laugh again.

She scowled at me furiously, "I got to go meet Sora anyway. I'll see you tonight." She stomped away.

(A/N: Glad to know that one of us sees the humor in this…)

**……………………………………**

**Mimi**

**……………………………………**

What a disaster. I mean, when you're talking to the guy you love, does it mean that you end up with _soda _all over your clothes?

And how _dare _he. That asshole Tai just laughed at me. I mean, _please_. It's worth it if it meant talking to Matt.

I think.

I never knew Matt was so _clumsy… _or forgetful, for that matter.

Not that it did matter.

Damn, the soda was starting to feel sticky. I needed to change quickly.

I quickened my pace, and when I finally made it to Sora's front door, I knocked on it rapidly.

Sora opened the door and her eyes immediately went to the soda stain on my shirt, of course.

"What happened to _you_?" She asked, letting me in.

"Matt spilled soda on me." I sighed.

"What? When?"

"Just now." I flopped onto her sofa, "I was just talking to him at the arcade, and then he remembered that it was Tuesday, and he had that little performance, so he spilled soda on me."

"I see." Sora squinted at my shirt, "If we get it in the washer quickly, the stain will come right out."

I rolled my eyes at her, "Sora, _please_. I'm not in the mood for your little neat freak tendencies right now."

She sighed, "How typical of Matt to spill soda on you."

I cocked my head to one side, "I guess." Although I wasn't quite sure.

"Oh well." She stood up, "I hate to point it out, but you have some soda on your shoes." She dabbed at it with a paper towel that had miraculously appeared in her hand.

"Ugh. Whatever." I stood up and took off my shoes. "We should start getting ready for tonight."

"Yeah. About that." She crossed her arms across her chest, "I'm don't think I'm going to go."

"Excuse me?" I blinked at her.

"Well, I just…I'm just not up to it." She nodded, as if assuring herself this was true, "You see, the last time we went became a really bad experience for me, and I would rather not go through that again."

"Sora. _Please._ You ARE going. How are you going to leave me by myself during my times of need?" I pouted, "I mean, I just can't enter a club by _myself_. How lame would that look?"

"Not as lame as going to a club with fake IDs."

"That is NOT lame."

"Well, whatever. I just don't want to go."

"Sora. You _never_ want to go. You're always playing it safe."

"I do NOT always play safe." Sora objected, her face darkened at me.

"Yes. You do. You're afraid of taking risks!" I accused.

"I'm not! Fine, you know what? I'll go." She glared at me, "You happy now?"

I smiled. She was so predictable. Just throw her faults at her and she'll give in.

**……………………………………**

**Sora**

**……………………………………**

God, these people. All they ever do is say that, "You're afraid of taking risks." Or "You just play it safe." Or, "You're such a neat freak."

Well, so WHAT.

What if I listed all of _their _faults? There's only a HUNDRED of them. (A/N: Stop exaggerating…)

What about the fact that a certain someone spills soda on other people's carpets and then forces them to go out on a date with them?

Or kisses them against their will?

Or drives like some kind of suicidal maniac?

And what about HER?

Someone who forces their supposed "best friend" to go to a shitty club full of drunken guys who try to kidnap you?

Or chases stupid ass musicians who are as crazy as she is! Or maybe crazier.

Damn them.

(end of rambles.)

"Sora." Mimi sighed, and stared at the clothes I had on critically. "I don't think you should wear jeans."

See what I mean?

"I'm wearing them, Mimi. You just think about what _you're _going to wear."

She bit her lower lip and shrugged, "You're right." She turned her back to me and stared at her pile of clothes that were on my bed. "I'm thinking—"

I tuned her out and stared outside the window. When would this night end?

**……………………………………**

**Matt**

**……………………………………**

"That's not how you do it!" Akira snapped (A/N: I'm trying out the name thing, haha.)

"Then how do you do it?" I snapped back.

"Like this." He drummed his fingers across the guitar and paused. "See?"

"How is that any different!" I cried, and then imitated what he just did. "There, is that right?"

"No. You have to do it softer. Don't just slam your fingers on it."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Since when did you get so picky?"

"When you got us a crap gig and broke down our van." He shot back.

He had a point there.

"The van is fixed now." I pointed out, "And even though it set usback a couple hundred, we still got a job that pays _money _right?"

"If you even call it money." The rest of the band members glared at me as he said this, "I mean, how much is it? 10 dollars an hour?"

"Um, can we get back to rehearsal now?" I asked, eager to get off topic.

"Not until you get that chord right." Akira said stubbornly.

I sighed, and struck the chord again without giving it much thought.

"Still too loud." Akira said indignantly.

I glared at him.

The club manager walked in, "Hey, it's almost time for you guys to get on stage. You should start setting up now."

**……………………………………**

"_It may not always be that wayyyy." _I sang into the microphone. God, this song was being used way too much. We should start getting some new ones. Quickly.

As I sang, I noticed a familiar head of red hair bobbing in the crowd. I watched Sora sit down at the bar with Mimi, a look of boredom plastered on her face.

I smiled slightly and continued to sing. She was too cute.

**……………………………………**

"Hey, Sora." I said, sliding onto the stool next to her at the bar. She turned to face me.

"Hello, Matt." She said icily.

"Where's Mimi?"

"She went somewhere." Sora glanced behind her and scanned the room.

"Can I order you a drink?" I said, trying to sound suave.

"No." she glared at me, "Shouldn't you be on stage right now?"

I shook my head, "We have a 10 minute break." I flashed her a smile, "And I decided I wanted to spend my 10 minutes with you."

"Lucky me." She grumbled.

Someone sat onto the stool next to me and tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw a slightly attractive girl smiling at me.

"Hey." She said, "Want to buy me a drink?"

I stared at her blankly.

"I… saw you on the stage." She explained when I didn't answer, "And you looked—"

"I'm sorry." I interrupted her, and quickly wrapped my arm around Sora's shoulder, "I have a girlfriend. We've been going out for _ages_, and I just… _love _her. But, I'm very happy to meet fans."

"Excuse me," Sora said, shrugging my arm off her shoulders, "But, I don't know this guy. At all. I mean, he just comes up to me and offers me a drink, then when you come along he says I'm his _girlfriend_? In my opinion, that's kind of creepy. And doesn't he give off the impression that he's such an ASSHOLE!" She stood up from the stool quickly and stomped away.

"Sora, wait!" I ran after her. (A/N: leaving the girl to stare after these two blankly.)

"Hey," I caught up with her and grabbed her arm to stop her, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" She glared at me, "What kind of game are you trying to play with me? You're always so immature! And you say you _like _me? That's a whole load of crap."

I blinked at her, "But I _do _like you."

"No. You don't." She said stubbornly, "How can you like a neat freak that's afraid of taking risks and on top of which is a bitch?"

"That's part of your charm." I smiled at her.

"Stop it." She said, glaring up at me again, "I hate you."

I laughed, "Is that so?"

"Yeah. I really, really hate you. You disgust me."

"You're in denial." Then, I leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

She kissed me back, and I pulled her closer to me and wrapper my arms around her waist. I could hear the band calling out for me to come back on stage, but I ignored them and kept kissing Sora.

"Sora…?" A voice said behind us.

We broke apart and turned around to see Mimi standing behind us. Her face looked flushed and she looked shocked to see us.

"Mimi!" Sora gasped.

Mimi turned around and ran away.

"Mimi! Wait!" Sora pushed me away and ran after her.

HUH?

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

Yay! I can't believe I wrote ten chapters! I'm so proud of myself, haha. Anyway, Matt is completely clueless on what is going on. Oh well. This chapter was supposed to be a special "I finally wrote 10 chapters to a story" kind of thing, but it's kind of short. Enjoy. Please review so I could update extra quick.


	11. Look What You've Done

**Note: **Sorry for taking so long, heheh. Anyway, yes, this story is based on _This Lullaby_ by Sarah Dessen. Sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier, I was planning to tell you when I ended the story. But you figured it out…at the same time… so there you have it. And while I'm at it, I'll put a disclaimer out there and say I don't own anything.

**Another Note: **The title for this chapter is from the song by Jet.

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

Love Conquers Everything

Chapter Eleven – Look What You've Done

**……………………………………**

**Sora**

**……………………………………**

I rushed after Mimi, pushing through the crowd of people and ignoring everyone around me. I only heard my heart pounding in my ears.

What have I done?

I suddenly had so many regrets. So many fears had suddenly leaped out in front me, waiting to engulf me. I had become what I hated: weak. I was weak, and I felt it.

I didn't even know what I was doing, chasing Mimi like this, what would I say when I caught her? What would I do?

"Mimi!" I gasped, and to my surprise she slowed down and stopped, but she didn't turn around.

My mind reeled with excuses, and after what felt like hours of silence, I decided to, for once, be honest.

"Look, Mimi, I'm sor—"

"Quiet." She interrupted, whirling around to face me furiously.

I stared at her in shock.

"You _knew_, Sora. You fucking _KNEW _about the way I felt for _him_, and yet… you… you…" She glared at me angrily, and tears starting rolling down her cheeks

"I know, but it wasn't—"

"Shut up!" She screamed, wiping the tears away from her eyes, "Just SHUT UP and listen to me! You…I thought you were my best friend, and you… betrayed me." She stopped and looked away from me, "I trusted you, Sora. You were the only person I could look to for to support me, but then you go and do THIS."

I stared at her, tears filling up my eyes. I didn't want to attempt to speak anymore; I just stood there, accepting my fate. I would take my punishment. I, of all people, should know that I deserved it.

"You keep saying…" Mimi continued, "that you didn't 'believe' in love, you fucking _preached_ it, and you kept telling me constantly what a sham it was, how useless and…" She wrung her hands in frustration and narrowed her eyes at me, "You, are a two-faced bitch." Then she started off to a run.

Of course. I never felt so horrible. I knew what she said was true. It was nagging at me, waiting to consume and destroy me. I knew that it would eventually catch up to me. I _was _two-faced. I was a hypocrite. I became everything I hated and feared. I didn't even know who I was anymore, and everything inside of me felt numb and cold.

**……………………………………**

**Tai**

**……………………………………**

I sat in my chair and shifted around nervously. To be honest, I really felt out of my element in this club. I wasn't the type to drink and party recklessly, and I couldn't understand why Mimi and Sora wanted to.

"The bar is only for people who buy something." A voice said behind me. I turned around and saw the bartender glaring at me, "So are you going to buy something or what?" He asked gruffly.

"Um… no thanks." I stammered, and jumped out of the chair. I wasn't in the mood for alcohol, and besides, I had a game tomorrow morning.

As I searched my way through the crowd of people, I saw Matt standing there staring at the door. I made my way to him and waved my hand in front of his face.

"Hello?" I said, "Are you drunk or something?"

Matt looked at me, "No, it's just that… something weird happened, or something, I dunno." He gave me a quizzical look.

"Um… ok." I didn't know what he was saying, but it was obvious that he was confused, "Are you _sure _you're not drunk?"

"No. Pretty sure." He shook his head, "but I _do _feel light headed." He shook his head again as if trying to clear it, "Damn it." He grumbled.

"Whatever, rock star." I muttered, "Have you seen Sora or Mimi?"

"That's the weird thing. Sora was just here, then Mimi came, then all of a sudden they both ran out."

"So they just ditched us?" I asked incredulously, "After dragging me here?"

Matt shrugged, "I guess. I think you can still catch them, but I gotta get back onstage. I'll see you later."

"Later." I said, suddenly feeling tired. I should just go home and get to sleep.

I made my way to the exit and pushed open the door. I walked outside and inhaled the cold night air and to my surprise, I saw Sora standing a little farther up ahead in front of me with her back turned. I walked quickly towards her.

"Sora?" I asked, when I was near enough for her to hear me.

Her shoulders stiffened and she turned slowly towards me. "Hi, Tai." She smiled weakly.

"What's wrong?" I stared at her, it was obvious that she had been crying, and truth be told, I had never seen her cry before, so I was shocked to see her like this.

"Nothing." Her voiced quavered, "I just needed some—"

"That's not true." I interrupted, "Something is wrong."

"Why is everyone interrupting me today?" Sora looked at me, and I could see tears in her eyes.

I looked at her, confused, "Everyone interrupting you?"

"Nothing. Never mind." She shook her head, tears fell down her cheeks.

"You're crying." I gasped, "What's the matter, Sora."

She shook her head again and wiped away her tears, "Nothing."

I had never seen her like this. The girl I had admired and wanted for so long in her moment of weakness. I always thought she was strong, she could withstand anything. I know it was stupid of me to think this, but I never thought that she could be so vulnerable, and to cry like this, I would have never expected it from her.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sora said quietly.

I nodded, trying to comprehend the situation, "It's alright. You don't have to." I wrapped my arms around her in an embrace and she hugged me back, then we pulled away.

"I'll walk you home." I smiled at her.

"That would be nice."

**……………………………………**

**Matt**

**……………………………………**

I didn't even know what had happened. I was kissing Sora, then Mimi came, and ran away, with Sora running after her. I didn't know what to make of the situation, but I guess it wasn't my problem.

Or was it?

Argh, fuck it. I needed to concentrate on the band and the music anyway. I guess.

All through the second half of the gig, I could hardly concentrate. I felt so distracted. I messed up on the notes twice, and almost forgot the words countless times. By the time it ended and we were starting to pack up our equipment, I could feel the burn of rage from my band mates.

"What the hell was that, Ishida!" One of them shouted at me when we got into the van, "You almost screwed us over!"

"Thank god no one noticed or we would've lost the job." Another growled, "And then we'd have to kick your ass."

I ignored their screaming and closed my eyes. It was useless, anyway, to try to argue. I would just have to take it.

"Dude." A bandmate called out, "You just ran that red light."

My eyes flew open again. I forgot. I was driving. "Shit." I muttered, pushing on the brakes lightly to slow down. I didn't even know why I felt so disoriented. I should just forget it.

I dropped all the bandmates to their perspective homes and pulled up in front of my apartment building. I felt so sluggish and tired; I couldn't wait to get home. I made my way up the stairs and to my door, where I saw Sora standing.

I stared at her, and she looked up and stared at me. What was she doing here anyway?

I grinned at her, "Couldn't resist, huh?"

The weary look that had on her face disappeared and she glared at me, "Shut up. I need to talk to you."

"I knew you would come around." I said, taking out the key and unlocking the door.

I walked inside the apartment, and turned around and looked at Sora in the doorway, "Come in. It's not like you haven't been here before."

"I'd prefer to forget about that horrible experience." Sora shot back.

I smiled at her. I suddenly felt full of energy, when just a few minutes ago, I lacked it. "Why? It was a nice date; it even ended in a kiss."

"Exactly why I want to forget it."

I shrugged, "There will still be other kisses." I winked at her and sat down on the couch. "Why are you here, anyway?" Because, really, I didn't think that she was here to confess her love, I mean, honestly. This was Sora.

"I… wanted to talk to you." She stood in the middle of the living room awkwardly, then walked and sat down on the couch next to me.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you, what happened tonight?" It was gnawing on my thoughts all night, and I couldn't get rid of it.

"Truthfully…" Sora paused and looked at me thoughtfully, "Mimi has a crush… on you."

Ok, that really threw me off.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"She likes you. So, we've… well, _she _went through all this stuff to get closer to you, when actually, it only made me get closer to you, and…"

"She saw me kissing you?" I finished tentatively.

"Yeah, so she got mad." She sighed.

"Oh."

We sat there in silence for a minute, and I was trying to make sense of what she told me. What kind of sick and twisted drama was this? Why couldn't anything be simple?

I glanced at Sora. She looked exhausted and miserable. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head, and got up, "I shouldn't even be here. I'm just making things worse." She walked quickly towards the door.

I shot up and grabbed her arm, "Wait! You can't just tell me all this and leave."

She looked at me, "I lost my best friend because of this." She said softly, "If you knew what she said and how I felt…" She shook her head, "I have to go." She wiggled out of my grasp and walked out the door, walking quickly down the stairs. I ran after her.

"Sora! Wait, goddammit!"

She turned around and stared at me, "What?"

"Why are you running away?"

"Because…" She slowly closed her eyes, "I don't think we should see or talk to each other for a while."

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"It's been nothing but trouble. Everything is just so… complicated now."

"Just because things are complicated you decide to run away?"

"Yes!" She shouted, looking at me angrily, "You always act so carefree and reckless. You don't think about what's going to happen next, you… you just don't think! You live for the present, and I… I hate that about you."

She was crying now, and I stood there awkwardly in front of her, taking in her words.

She was going through an emotional crisis. I didn't know what to do. I just stared stupidly in front of her. If I tried to comfort her, she would push me away, like she always did. But, right now, it seemed as if what she really need was to _be _comforted. I couldn't stand to see her like this.

I slipped my arms around her shoulders and she looked up at me.

"It's okay to cry." I said, "And I guess what you said is right. I never think of the outcome of my actions." I hated to admit it. "And if that's what you want… Then I'll see you later." I kissed her on the forehead and walked away.

**……………………………………**

**Mimi**

**……………………………………**

I inhaled a shaky breath, and then slowly exhaled. Everything around me seemed like a blur, the sounds were dulled out by the pounding of my heart and I clenched my fists. I shuddered involuntarily and my vision became blurred by the tears that I refused to let fall.

I never felt…so…

Deceived.

How could she do this to me? Was I not _clear _on my feelings for him? I thought she was my best friend… and not only did I witness her kissing him… what hurt the most was that…

Why didn't she tell _me _that she liked him?

God, I didn't know she could be so dishonest with herself. She was such a hypocrite, going on and on about the whole illusion of love, when really, she believed in it herself. How could she?

Why hadn't I seen it sooner?

I felt so distressed and irritated, as if I were going to break into a thousand pieces or more.

I rested my head on my pillow and closed my eyes, trying to forget everything. Matt never liked me at all.

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling.

Did I care that he didn't?

Now I felt more confused than ever.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

Done! Yay! Sorry about taking so long to update! Anyway, this chapter is a little dramatic, and I'm really bad at drama, so it took me a while to write this, and besides, I think it's kind of corny. Heh. Well, thank you for the reviews, and I really hope I'll update soon!


	12. Tomorrow Starts With You

**Note: **I finally updated! Sorry for taking so long, I hope you guys didn't give up on me, haha. Anyway, Enjoy! Thanks for reviewing, and please keep doing so, I really appreciate it.

**Another Note: **The title for this chapter is from the song "High" by James Blunt. I really like his songs. Uh...seems like my divisions don't work anymore when I upload them. So I guess this chapter gets a brand new look? Not that I'm happy with it...

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

Chapter Twelve - Tomorrow Starts With You

**

* * *

Matt

* * *

**

"What the hell, man? You played like shit last night."

I rolled my eyes at my band mates. "Shut up." I growled.

"I'm serious. If you don't start getting your act together, we might have to replace you." They all looked at me seriously.

"Whatever." I mumbled as I started to tune my guitar. They were never serious with their threats, and they probably weren't serious now.

Well, at least I hoped they weren't.

"What's up with you lately, anyway?" One of them ventured to ask, "You seem out of it."

"If he weren't too busy chasing Sora all around town, maybe we'd actually make some money." Another retorted.

I stared at him, "I'm not chasing Sora around town."

"Whatever, man. You were literally chasing her out of Q Club last night. You'd think that you would get the message."

I socked him in the arm. "I suggest that you get back to your keyboard before you experience further injury." I said darkly.

"Dude, he doesn't know how to handle rejection."

"Shut up. I was not rejected." I glared at them, "So can we _please _stop discussing this issue?"

They all shrugged at me and turned away. I looked back down at my guitar and tried to concentrate on tuning it. First off, last night was _weird_. What Sora told me left me exhausted and drained. I don't even know _why_. It seemed as if I were the one responsible for screwing up her life, but I didn't even mean to.

I put down my guitar and sighed, then stood up. "I'm going out for some air." I told the group as I pushed open the door. I hurriedly walked down the street, sat down on a street curb, and inhaled slowly.

I felt guilty. I felt guilty about the way I acted with Sora. I'm not even sure why. I had no idea what was going on, but for some reason, I had a strong feeling of remorse, but I couldn't do anything to fix it. Maybe it was because of the way she looked last night. She looked so ashamed of herself, it looked as if whatever she did to the people around her was torturing her. I wanted to help her, I wanted to comfort her, but I something in the back of my mind was holding me back.

_You're the one that caused this, don't try to fuck her over even more._

So I stopped myself from trying to interfere with her life. I withdrew from it as quietly and peacefully as I could. Besides, she basically made it pretty clear that she didn't want anything to do with me.

On the other hand... Mimi did. Where the hell did _that _come from? I've known Mimi for a long time, and she never gave me the impression that she was even _remotely _interested in me.

So, what I'm saying is, _I'm not the guilty party._

So why did I feel like I was?

**

* * *

Mimi

* * *

**

"Mimi? Are you all right?" My mother's voice sounded through the other side of my bedroom door.

I slowly opened my eyes and squinted at the sunlight, which was shining through my window.

"Mimi...?" My mother's hesitant voice sounded again.

I yawned. "What?" I mumbled.

"It's noon already... are you feeling sick?"

"No, I'm fine, mother." I called back. I slowly sat up in bed and waited until I heard my mother's footsteps slowly retreating away.

I glanced at myself in the mirror, and was greeted with a swollen set of eyes and bags underneath them. Great.

I _did_ have trouble sleeping last night. I just kept...thinking. Thinking about how I even got myself into the situation that I ended up in.

Sora. I don't think I can ever forgive her. I don't know why. I trusted her. She was my closest friend. Never in my mind did I ever think that she would betray me the way she did. Not only because she was secretly hooking up with Matt behind my back, but because she didn't even try to tell me how she felt about it.

That's the way she always was. She was always so..._guarded_. She hardly ever revealed her true feelings to me, and if she did, she was cautious about it. This was fine at first, but as the years went by, I became frustrated with it. Even after being her best friend for all those years, she _still _couldn't trust me enough to tell me what was _really_ on her mind? I felt like our friendship was one-sided. I trusted _her. _But she didn't trust _me._

Obviously, I did a lot of thinking.

I glanced sharply out the window again and picked up my phone. I kept thinking about Tai. How would he feel when he finds out about Sora and Matt? He would most likely be crushed. I glanced at his name in my phone book piteously, and pressed the dial button.

"Hello?" Tai's voice came on the other end.

"Hey, Tai. It's Mimi."

"Oh, uh...Hi Mimi."

Poor guy. I couldn't break the news to him on the _phone_. That would be too cruel. I didn't feel like going face to face with him though, I mean, _please_. I'm in the same boat as him.

"...Mimi?" Tai's voice interrupted my thoughts, and I quickly snapped back to reality.

"Oh, yeah. I...uh..." I trailed off. What was I going to say?

"What?" Tai sounded confused.

"You know what? I want you to meet me at the park down by the soccer field." I said quickly. I regretted those words the moment I said it.

"But I have–"

"Two o'clock." I snapped. I hung up the phone.

There goes my afternoon.

**

* * *

Tai

* * *

**

Damn Mimi. What the hell did she want know?

I quickly walked out the door and glanced at my watch. It was 1:50. I walked briskly towards the park where Mimi told me to meet her and sat down on the bench.

A few minutes later, I saw Mimi's figure in the distance. What was she planning? A double date, or something?

Mimi stopped in front of me, "Hey."

"Hi." I said. "Sit down."

She sat down beside me and stared ahead of her at some kids playing soccer.

I leaned back on the bench and shoved my hands in my pockets. What did she want?

"I'm sorry, Tai." She said abruptly.

I was surprised. Not with her sudden words, but by the words itself. "Sorry about what?"

"Just so you know, I feel the same way as you are about to," She continued solemnly, "and I am totally sympathetic. I'll be there for you if you need support or reassurance to your self esteem."

"Excuse me, Mimi. First, tell me what's wrong, and then we'll get to my self esteem."

"Okay..." She paused and took a deep breath. "Well..." She exhaled, "Last night, I caught Sora kissing Matt."

I leaned forward and studied the grass underneath my feet. I can't remember what my reaction was. Suddenly, I felt stiff and cold, and my mind went completely numb. I wasn't angry, but I wasn't sure if I was sad, either. I may have been both.

"Are you alright...Tai?" Mimi said softly.

"I'm fine." I looked up at the sky, and noticed a few overcasting clouds. Pretty soon it was going to rain.

"I'm sorry..." Mimi said again.

"Why are you sorry?" I looked at her suddenly, "It's not your fault, is it?"

"I don't know...I just feel really bad." She bit her lip self consciously and looked away from me.

"What about _you?_ Don't you like Matt?"

"Yes...I guess I _did. _Or..." She stopped and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Or, what?"

"Or..." She bit her lip again, "I was _attracted_ to him...I think? I don't know. I guess I never really paid attention to Matt until all these other girls did...And maybe... because other girls wanted him... I _had _to have him? I know that sounds really bitchy...but that's what I was thinking about last night... I never really _knew _Matt, you know? Sure...we were friends since grade school, and we hung out a lot, but I never really _talked _to him. He was just an unobtainable guy that I wanted." She sighed, "Basically, I'm a bitch."

"You're not a bitch." This revelation was shocking to me. I always thought Mimi was just a ditz, but what she was saying actually made her sound...thoughtful.

"So... are you okay?" Mimi said, tilting her head to one side.

"Yeah...I guess. I talked to Sora last night, and it looked like she was in a pretty rough shape."

"I'll bet." Mimi retorted.

I glanced at her quickly, "You're not mad at her?"

She shook her head gently, "No...just disappointed. I don't think our friendship will ever be the same...but I guess there was always this...friction in our relationship. We never really had a fight before, so this is our first one, and I guess I should say that we both saw it coming."

I nodded my head, still shocked with Mimi's words.

Mimi smiled at me gently, "How do you feel?"

I shrugged, "I guess I'm shocked, for the most part...but I'm not sure. I'm not angry. I just hope that Sora's happy."

Mimi glanced at me curiously, "Happy?"

"Yeah...I wish her the best. I just...I can't be mad at her." I chuckled and shook my head, "I can't forget her either. She's so amazing and sweet..." I became solemn, "but I guess it's not meant to be."

Mimi placed her hand on my shoulder sympathetically.

"I can't just automatically stop loving her." I explained, "I guess I'll just keep my feelings as they always were...hidden?" I laughed again, "They were hardly hidden, though."

"You can say that again." Mimi scoffed.

"Was I _that _obvious?"

"_Please_. The only thing you _didn't _do was throw yourself at her feet with a bouquet of roses and ask her to marry you."

I grinned at Mimi. "I guess I shouldn't have asked...But uh..." I cleared my throat, "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess. I feel better." She smiled at me, "I guess...I just overreacted with my situation with Sora. I just... I don't know. I feel so confused." She sighed, "I _know _I acted like a bitch, but I couldn't help it. Even so, now I feel like I wrecked a friendship over a _guy_."

"You didn't mean to." I said reassuringly.

"But...I'm always the one that comes off as shallow. I don't want to be thought of as the bitchy girl with a high maintenance problem...well...I _guess_ I am that. Sort of."

I burst out laughing.

"Hey." Mimi glared at me and punched me lightly in the arm. "What I'm _trying _to say is...I'm giving up with guys for a while."

"Shocking." I laughed.

She scrunched up her face at me, "Shut up. I'm tired of chasing guys. I want to try to do my own thing." She paused and glanced up ahead thoughtfully, "I might try to start learning how to cook...food."

"_Cooking?_" I guffawed, "You _can't _be serious!"

She glared at me, "What's wrong with that?"

"I just can't imagine you in an apron, that's all."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes at me.

**

* * *

Sora

* * *

**

I stared at the stain on the carpet. I bent down and inspected it slowly. It was a faint pink.

So the stain wasn't completely removed.

I don't know why I never noticed it before. Usually, I would have noticed it immediately.

This time, I took me a week to notice.

I stood up, preparing myself to get a sponge and some bleach. I looked at the stain again, and recalled how it even got there, then I headed immediately to the broom closet and took out the needed supplies.

I knelt down on the floor, sponge in hand, and squinted my eyes at the carpet. Once I got rid of this, my life would be just as it was again: perfectly neat and clean.

Sort of.

At least my house would be clean.

Just as I was about to pour a generous amount of bleach all over the carpet, a sharp knock came at the door. I stood up quickly and dropped the sponge.

The knocking continued, and I stared at the door.

"Sora?" A muffled voice came from the other side.

I quickly walked to the door and opened it.

Outside stood Mimi.

I stared at her. I wasn't prepared to beg for her forgiveness again, I didn't even know what to say.

"Look, Sora." Mimi began, "I guess I'm here to say that...I'm not mad at you, and I overreacted. But, I don't appreciate the fact that you kept a secret from me and even went around behind my back."

"But, Mimi, I didn't mean to... I guess, before I knew it, everything was getting out of control and I didn't even know how I got there or how–"

"Sora." Mimi held up her hands, "It's ok. You can tell me some other time. Later. When this is all behind us, and we're friends again. I just wanted to let you know that I won't stay in the way of your happiness, and you and Matt can be together..."

"But, I still wouldn't because–"

"I never really liked Matt, anyway." Mimi said quickly, then she smiled at me, "I just want to tell you that so you won't be going crazy." She looked past me and at the sponge and bleach on the floor, "But I guess I was a little late." She laughed, "Anyway...I guess I'll talk to you...later." She shifted uncomfortably, "Bye." She walked quickly away before I could say anything further.

I stood in the doorway for a couple of minutes, my mind reeling. What was she saying? I couldn't quite interpret her words quickly. A part of me was relieved. A part of me was stubborn.

I didn't _need _her blessing. I could do whatever the hell I wanted.

But does this mean that we were on good terms again? I knew that our friendship would never be quite the same, with this...sort of like stain...in our relationship...but really, what relationship was perfect?

I glanced at the stain on the floor.

Why did I have to make _my _life so neat and perfect?

I quickly put the sponge and bleach away in the closet without even touching the stain on the carpet and walked out the door.

Just like the way he left a stain on my floor, he had left a stain in my life. I didn't want to remove it just yet.

* * *

**TBC.**

I'm glad I finally had a chance to update! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and please, please give me your feedback! I enjoy reading reviews, and they motivate me to update faster ;) haha. AND! Thenext chapter, Chapter 13, is DEFINITELY the last chapter. I really enjoyed writing this story, and I have had so much fun with it,but it's time for things to end. So, all your questions will be answered in the last chapter, and if you have anymore, please ask me! I'll reply or answer them in the next chapter. Thanks again.


	13. That Someone Is You

**Note: **Last Chapter… I don't even know what to say. I loved this story. I loved writing it. It was fun. I appreciate you guys for still reading it. Please review! It would definitely make me happy to see what you guys thought of the story overall. Thanks again.

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

Chapter Thirteen – That Someone Is You

* * *

Sora

* * *

I walked along the sidewalk. It was almost getting dark, and the lights in the city were just beginning to illuminate the sky. I stared ahead, and crossed the street towards the ocean front property that was popular in Odaiba.

Slowly, I inhaled and exhaled. Despite the peaceful environment, my heart and mind were racing.

Who was I kidding? No one but myself, apparently.

I mean, who was I to deny love, when I haven't even experienced it myself?

_What are you so scared of?_

I'm not scared of anything. I stared at the sky ahead of me. Nothing at all.

_Then what are you doing?_

This nagging, tugging feeling inside of me was telling me that I was wrong. Everything I had though I knew about myself seemed as if it were a lie. Matt made me feel like I was living a lie.

And I hated that.

I hated him for making me feel this way.

It seemed as if I didn't even know myself anymore. I felt so unsure. I felt like a child.

_Why are you just standing here feeling sorry for yourself?_

I was stronger than that. I would find Matt and give him a piece of my mind.

Or maybe, for once, I would tell him how I _really _felt.

* * *

Matt

* * *

My phone was ringing.

Annoyingly, as it was way too early in the morning for me to pick up, I refused to answer, yet it kept ringing incessantly. Just when it seemed like it had stopped, it only started up again.

_Someone had better be dead._ I got out of bed and picked up the phone. "What is it?" I growled.

"Hey there, big brother. I thought you would never pick up." A cheerful voice sounded on the other end.

"T.K.? What the hell do you want?" I rubbed at my eyes sleepily and tried to make out the time on the clock at the other end of the hall: nine in the morning.

"Listen, can I borrow your car? I need it today."

"Why would you want my car? You can't even _drive_."

"Who said anything about driving?"

"T.K." I gritted my teeth, "No way in _hell_ am I going to lend you my car."

"Oh, c'mon, Matt. It's already a wreck. I swear it won't return in any worse condition then it already is."

I was already getting tired of this game, so I remained silent.

"Just think of it as a sort of final payment…on insurance." He said hopefully.

"No thanks. And I don't need you to blackmail me anymore." I brushed the hair out of my eyes.

"Why? You and Sora break up, or something?"

"We _did not_ break up. In fact, we were never together in the first place." I felt a pull against my chest.

"But you like her." T.K. said snidely. I could imagine him cooking up another scheme.

"Yeah, I do." Suddenly, I realized how true this was.

I thought I heard a snap on the other end. "I knew it!" He said triumphantly.

"Listen, I got to go." I glanced at the clock again, "I'll talk to you later."

"So…about the car…"

"No." I said firmly, and hung up.

I looked around my apartment and noticed how cluttered and disorganized it was. I looked into my room and remembered how she had tidied it for me. It was still pretty much the same way she had left it—except for the bed.

I smiled at the neat pile of CD's, and then grabbed my car keys on the drawer.

Something inside of me told me to stay away. Let her come in her own time. I missed her, but sometimes even if you wanted something, maybe they weren't yours to have in the first place. Maybe we weren't meant to be.

You just never know.

* * *

Mimi

* * *

I stared at the textbook in front of me.

So much for my new found life. Give up pursuing boys and all I'm left with is school work.

I sighed and closed it. _Please_. There had to be so much more than studying. I looked at the window and studied the park from across the street. I saw Tai outside kicking around a ball. I smiled.

What a dork.

Oh well, I sat back down at my desk and opened the textbook again. Maybe, for once, I would actually _do _what I had said I would. Maybe I could try to change myself. I thought back to what Tai and I had talked about.

_Please._ If that dork was still in love with Sora, maybe some things _didn't _change.

But, I was determined that I _would. _For the better. I wouldn't be that girl chasing boys all the time. I would just be…myself.

That was the greatest goal I could ever accomplish.

And I could start by patching up an old friendship.

I picked up the phone and dialed Sora's number. I placed it carefully to my ear and waited, until I heard Sora's voice on the other end.

"Hi, Sora." I said cheerfully, "How about we go get some lunch and talk?"

* * *

Tai

* * *

I kicked the ball and smiled. There was a small satisfaction in being able to play soccer. To just let out all of my emotions come into play with just one kick.

But, right now, I didn't even know _what _I was feeling.

I didn't feel angry, sad, or happy. It's complicated, but you can say that I felt at peace. I think that's the only way to describe it.

I wasn't really involved in whatever drama Mimi and Sora were caught in with Matt, and I didn't even know if I could still talk to Sora. Things had definitely changed.

But was the change…for the better?

I didn't even have an answer for that, either. Actually, I didn't really have an answer for anything.

Sure, I still had feelings for her, but was I jealous of Matt? Did I feel depressed about not being with her? Not really. Maybe it's because it's been this way for a while. My not being with her. Her not knowing my feelings. Maybe, in reality, things didn't really change that much after all.

I haven't talked to Sora _or _Matt in a while. I wasn't sure if I could face either of them. Did I feel betrayed? Maybe. Maybe not. It was confusing.

But, really, maybe all I needed to do was be a friend. To both of them. Maybe that's what they really needed as well.

* * *

Sora

* * *

I had been wandering around the city for hours, searching.

Searching for what?

I felt so scared. I knew where he lived. I passed his apartment complex several times, walking up and down the block. Every time I was about to enter it, to walk up to his door and knock, I lost my nerve.

I hated myself for being such a coward. But, in reality, I wasn't ready.

But then again, when would I _ever _be ready? What was I protecting myself from, anyway? Why did I think I was so fearless in the first place?

A cold gust of wind swept through me, and I shivered.

_How do you feel about him, anyway?_

How could this be a hard question? Why couldn't I just answer it? Why couldn't I just admit it to myself? What the hell is wrong with me?

At this point, I was getting way too frustrated to even listen to myself. Something about the way I was arguing with myself was telling me that this was not entirely normal. I shut out the voice completely.

Now, I had wandered completely away from Matt's apartment. I didn't even know where I was. I wasn't even sure that I cared.

As I walked down the streets, exploring the city that I had lived in all my life, you would think that everything wouldn't be a mystery to me, that I would have no problem knowing where I was.

But strangely, it seemed as if I was seeing everything for the first time.

How could I have forgotten where everything was? Had I really been ignoring what was around me all of my life?

I was blind to what was in front of me for the longest time, only to see it clearly tonight.

I stared at the sky, wondering if that too, had changed.

"Sora?"

I turned around quickly, already knowing whose voice it belonged to.

Matt.

He stood there, looking at me. I didn't know what to say. I wasn't even sure if I _had _anything to say. I looked back at him, trying to summon even enough courage to speak.

When had I become so weak?

"What are you doing here?" Matt was now right in front of me. I looked up at him and had to catch my breath. When had he become so…cute?

"…I…I was just out for a walk." I said quietly, looking away from him. I knew that if I looked up into his eyes any much longer, I would completely give in. I couldn't. Not yet.

"Oh…" Something about his voice, I could feel his breath on my face. I willed myself to look into his eyes again. He stared back at me intently.

Maybe I wasn't weak. Maybe all I need was to do what I had wanted to do for so long, but I was too scared to do it. Maybe all I needed…

Was to be with him.

"Matt." I searched his eyes, hoping that what I was about to do was right, "I've known you for all my life, practically. What happened? When did things change? Where were you?"

"I've always been here, Sora." Matt said quietly.

"I know." My vision was blurring, "But something changed. I've been so blind." The tugging in my heart grew stronger, and I felt its beating in my ears. I took a breath. I had to do this.

I took a step towards him, placed my hands on his chest, and tilted my head towards him. He just looked at me, and I stared back into his eyes, then I kissed him.

For once, I did what I needed to do, and I got my answer. It didn't feel wrong. It felt completely right.

I pulled back and looked at him again, he smiled at me smugly. I already knew what was coming.

"So, Sora." He grinned even wider, "You finally came around."

I smiled back at him, and felt his hold on me tighten, "Don't count on it."

Then we kissed again.

THE END.

So…it's over. I hope you guys enjoyed this fan fiction. Please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks again. Bye.


End file.
